Mistakes
by StarQuil
Summary: He never knew two simple little words could turn his whole world upside down. But when Jacob Black whispers them his world is thrown into chaos and confusion. What is Edward to do? How will he react? What about the...child? Was it all a Mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own (Nor do I particularly want to lay claim to the "Greatness" [insert sarcasm] that is Twilight. SM can have her credit. All mistakes are my own grammar/spelling wise.**

**Warnings: Angst/Depression/Sex... Unedited because I would have never posted this had I waited for myself to do so. I've already let it sit for a while untouched so I gave up pretending I would eventually do so. **

**Warnings 2.0: I do not, nor will I ever be fond or partial towards Twilight. So why did I write this? It was a request from a dear friend (Ironically named Seth) (Hey luv!) and I consented to writing it after much cajoling on his part. Obviously there will be a lot of discrepancies and it will hardly follow any of the original themes, so yes, I know, Its AU and the characters are OCC. I apologize if anyone is offended, though I will not apologize for my dislike of Twilight. I tried to write this without any bias towards it, so don't be scared off by this warning. It could still be good.**

**Start date- 11/17/2011 12:14 am. **

**End date- 12/25/2011 12:00 am.**

**Final edit- 1/25/2012 12:01 am.**

* * *

** Mistakes**

* * *

**Edward**

Jacob had been gone for a week and it was tearing me apart. He called every day and we would talk for hours, but it just wasn't enough. I had never been away from him for so long. My mate, my Imprint.

I knew he was feeling the strain of the bond as well. I could hear it in his voice at night as we talked. It pained him that I could not be there with him. But this was alpha business, I was neither permitted to go nor would I have been safe if I did.

Looking at the calendar on the wall I sighed. There was still seven more days until he would return to my side. One long, lonely week. One long, sleepless week of torturous loneliness.

Sighing I rolled onto my side, closing my eyes in an attempt to slip away into that wonderful phenomenon known as sleep. With a bitter smile I remembered when not sleeping didn't bother me in the slightest. For 92 long years I had never slept a single night. But that all changed when I met Jacob. When he imprinted on me, when we were bonded.

The bond had changed the both of us. My dear Jacob had gained my gift of mind reading and his speed had increased tremendously when he ran. And I had regained some of my human traits, along with the ability to shift, though it was not as easy for me as it was for him.

So now I slept, I ate, and I no longer sparkled like a god damned bowl of glitter when I stepped into the light. For that I was extremely thankful. I still shimmered according to Jake, but shimmering was better than down right sparkling.

Rolling over again I whimpered, staring at my phone and hoping he'd call. This was the first night he had not called before ten. I knew he was busy, but I needed so badly to hear his voice. It was already 1.

I watched the phone silently, waiting. I had no sense of passing time, only the undying need to hear from my mate, my love. I whimpered again as the phone rang. I snatched it up and answered it before it had the chance to ring twice.

"Jake?" I whispered softly, praying it was him.

"_Hey baby, you okay?"_ my mate cooed. I smiled sadly.

"Yeah." I said softly, getting up and moving to the living room. "I miss you…"

"_I miss you too baby." _He sighed. I frowned, knowing something was wrong.

"Jake? What's wrong?"

"_Edward, baby, are you sitting down?" _he asked, his voice strained. I blinked slowly and shook my head before realizing he couldn't see me.

"No, why?"

"_Sweetie I've got something to tell you. I don't want you to worry, but baby, I think you need to sit down for this."_

I felt my heart clench painfully. "Jake, you're scaring me." I whimpered, feeling my stomach clench painfully, fluttering rapidly. Sitting down I waited, my breathing slightly labored with anxiety.

"_Edward, do you remember when we imprinted five years ago?"_ Jake asked softly.

"Of course." I said softly. I would never forget that day for as long as I lived.

"_Ed, something has come up. I- I imprinted."_

My hand flew to my mouth as I choked back a gasp. "What do you mean?" I finally managed to whisper, my voice shaking uncontrollably. He was already imprinted. I was his mate, his other half. How could he have imprinted on anyone?

"_I imprinted on someone I met here." _He murmured. Once again I had to bite back a sob. My whole body shook in an effort to control myself. I for once was thankful I could not shed tears for they would surely be falling in rivets right now if I could.

"How?" was all I could manage to say, my free hand moving to my heart that felt ready to explode in pain.

"_I don't understand it myself." _He sighed. _"I'm meeting with the elders in a few minutes to discuss this. I just thought you needed to know first." _

I shakily stood up, making my way hurriedly to the kitchen where I got a glass of water and took a shaky sip. "And what does this mean? For us?" I asked, finally voicing the dreaded question.

"_Oh baby, nothing between us will change. You're still my mate, I'm still bound to you… we just might have to accept that there will be another man in our lives now." _

I set the glass down quickly before I could drop it. My chest hurt terribly and I couldn't breathe. "I-I understand." I lied, sinking to the floor as the trembling took over my body.

"_I know it will be hard." _Jacob said softly, not catching the anguish in my voice. _"His name is Jasper. He's a vampire too, though younger than you. He's really shy and sweet baby, I know you'll love him. And it won't be too weird. One of the elders did say that you would imprint on him through me."_

_Because being bound to that man would make everything better. _I thought bitterly to myself. I didn't reply, I couldn't trust myself not to say something I wouldn't regret latter on.

"_I have to go baby. Get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow." _Jake cooed softly. _"I love you." _

"Yeah." I whispered. "Me too…" I hung up that night. I never hung up on Jacob, always wanting to prolong the connection for as long as possible. But tonight, tonight I couldn't bare it. I couldn't let him hear me fall apart. For the first time that week I was glad Jacob was not home, that he couldn't see me like this. So pathetic.

I stood on shaky legs and reached for the top cabinet, pulling out two brand new bottles of whiskey. It wasn't normally my preferred drink, but I needed something strong. This would have to do the trick.

Forgoing the idea of a glass I pulled the top off of the first bottle and tilted my head back, taking a long swig of the burning liquid. I choked back another sob and took the bottles with me into the living room. I contemplated going to the bedroom with my treasure but my mostly dead heart cringed at the idea. Instead I curled up in the corner and continued to down the bottle of liquor.

There was a loud knock on my door some time later and I managed to grunt out that it was open. I couldn't fathom who would be here at this time of the night. Looking at the clock I tried to erase the slight blurriness of the hands to see the time. I failed. All I knew was it was long after three in the morning.

"Hey Ed, where ya at?" a cherry voice called out. I struggled to place a name to the voice.

_Seth._ I managed after a moment. "I'm in the living room." I grunted, taking another swig of the burning liquid and grimacing. I looked up as he entered the living room, his laughter fading from his face as he took in the sight that was me. Ah that was right, Seth was supposed to come over tonight after patrolling to take my mind of things.

"What the hell happened Edward?" he cried, running to my side and looking at the numerous empty bottles that surrounded me. After polishing off my first two bottles I had raided every corner of the small cabin, grabbing every bottle of alcohol I could find.

I took another swig of my newest bottle, I had switched back to whiskey as it was the last thing left, and shrugged. "Nothing happened." I slurred, glaring at nothing.

"God Edward, tell me these bottles weren't all full?" he pleaded, looking at me with his warm chocolate eyes.

I shook my head and he sighed. I smiled bitterly, picking up a bottle of scotch. "This one was half gone." I said before dropping it back to the floor.

"And the others?"

I smiled again, raising my rapidly depleting bottle in salute. "All. Full." I smirked, raising it for another drink. Before it could even touch my lips the bottle was snatched from my grasp. I glared at the young shifter in irritation. "Give it back Seth."

"No." he shook his head firmly, setting the bottle behind him and placing his hands on either sides of my face. "Good gods Edward, what happened? I've never seen you drink more than a glass of wine, and now you've drank thirteen bottles dry!"

"Twelve and a half." I reminded him. "And well on my way to making it thirteen before you showed up." I growled.

"I knew you were missing Jacob Ed, but I didn't know it was this serious." He sighed, pulling me to his chest.

I clung to him like a child as the sobs racked through my body again. "Don't." I pleaded softly. "Don't speak of him, not now."

* * *

**Seth**

I listened as he begged me over and over not to mention the name of my alpha, his mate, and my heart pulled for him. I knew this was more than just the longing from the bond. But try as I might I could not convince him to tell me just what exactly had happened.

Finally he calmed down and looked up at me with anguished eyes. "I need to restock the supplies." He murmured, words still slurring. "If he found out I did this he'd be so angry. I can't make him angry, I can't give him a reason to get rid of me." He whimpered.

"Ed, he could never get rid of you, you're his mate." I reminded him gently, pulling him to his feet. He swayed slightly and I held him close to keep him from toppling over.

"That's just it." He smiled bitterly, looking up at me, so lost, so broken. "I don't think I am."

I didn't get a chance to ask what he was talking about because at that moment his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body collapsed against mine, going limp in my hold.

"Edward!" I cried, holding him up and trying to wake him. I received no response and felt the rises of a panic attack coming on, but I had to stay strong, for Edward.

Quickly I scooped him up and carried him to the guest bed room. I had been prepared to take him to his own, but upon seeing the broken bottle against the door thought better of it. _Better make that thirteen and a half._ I sighed.

After setting him down on the soft bed I returned to the living room and sought out Edward's cell. I finally found it under the couch with a few scratches on it. It looked as if the vampire had thrown it in his distress.

Sighing I quickly dialed the number for Edward's adoptive father, Carlisle. The doctor picked up cheerfully on the third ring.

"_Edward, how are you?"_

"Carlisle, it's me Seth." I said quickly, returning to my friend's side. "I need you to get to the reservation as quickly as possible. It's Edward."

There was a split second of silence before I heard the voice of the doctor, cheeriness gone. _"I'll be there in five minutes."_ He said, hanging up. Sighing I dropped the phone on the bed side table and sat next to my fried, gently stroking his copper hair.

"Oh Ed…"I sighed, gazing at him softly. _What on earth happened to you?_

* * *

**So? I wrote this some time ago. Like I said it's unedited for the most part. (I mean hell it's almost a 100 pages in the original script and font size I used [Sergio Print 12] I have other projects to work on. **

**Anyways, the whole story is complete. There are about 13ish chapters plus and Epilogue. I'll update if people are actually interested in this story so let me know. (That's your cue to review or favorite! ... or both.)**

**...I still don't like Twilight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own (Nor have I decided that I want to lay claim to the "Greatness" [insert sarcasm] that is Twilight. SM can still have her credit. All mistakes are still my own grammar/spelling wise.**

**(I feel so bitchy writing that... need to work on that.)**

**On with the story. I'll probably update once a day to once every other day depending on when I find time. If I drag it out I'll forget about updating. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted me or my stories. **

* * *

**Seth**

I glanced up at the sound of the front door banging open. "In here Carlisle." I called softly, knowing he would be able to hear. Not five seconds later the doctor was at my side, eyes wide with worry as he saw Edward lying motionlessly on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked, snapping out of his daze. Immediately he started examining Ed's vitals.

"I don't know. I was supposed to come over after patrol to cheer him up, but when I got here I found him huddled in a corner." I sighed. "He drank thirteen and a half bottles of assorted alcohol on his own Carlisle. And he was well on his way to finishing off another bottle when I got here."

The doctor looked at me in shock. "And you have no idea what happened to him?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"All I know is it has something to do with Jacob. He freaked out when I mentioned him and right before he passed out he mentioned something about their bond."

I watched the doctor pull out a needle and a small clear vial. I flinched slightly as he prepped the needle before placing it at Ed's arm. "This should speed up the effects of the alcohol." He explained as he slid the needle in, pushing the mystery liquid into Edward's veins. "Vampires don't get sick or pass out from alcohol consumption, but with Edward I never know anymore. I can only hope he'll be okay."

I nodded in agreement. "Me too." Grabbing his phone I stepped into the hall, quickly dialing my leader's number. I listened to the phone ring and growled in frustration when it went to voicemail. Jacob had never ignored a call from Edward, no matter where he was at or what he was doing. Granted I wasn't Edward, but he had no way of knowing that.

"Jake, it's Seth." I growled into the piece. I would deal with the repercussions of talking to my alpha so disrespectfully later. "We need to talk." I snapped the phone shut and sighed. Going back into the small room I sighed, meeting Carlisle's worried eyes. We shared a brief moment of understanding before returning our focus to the vampire on the bed.

* * *

**Edward**

I whimpered as I came too, my mind hazy and my body aching like never before.

"Edward, thank god." I heard someone cry, noting it was Seth. I looked around, confused as to why I was in the guest bedroom before the memory of the previous night sank in.

Looking away I bit my lower lip in shame. "Don't tell Jacob about this." I pleaded softly, wrapping my arms around my body. "Please."

"Ed-"

"Seth, please. I'm begging you not to tell him. I said, looking up at him. I knew I looked pathetic, but I just couldn't be bothered to care. Nothing seemed to matter much anymore. He sighed after a moment and nodded.

"But Ed, if I'm going to keep quiet about this, I need to know exactly what is going on." He said firmly. I cast my eyes away and nodded.

"I'll tell you. But not right now."

"Ed-" he growled, but I held up a hand, effectively silencing him.

"Tonight, I promise." I sighed, looking at him in the eyes again. "I just need some time." Again the young wolf caved, nodding. I turned on my side and watched as he pulled up a chair and sat down, his face drawn with worry and exhaustion. I knew he had stayed with me the whole time.

"I have to call Carlisle." He said apologetically, picking up my phone. "He came last night after you passed out. I had to call him Ed, I didn't know who else to turn to."

I nodded, attempting to smile and failing miserably. "I understand Seth. I'm not mad. You did what you felt was best." He looked relieved and I sighed, closing my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked softly.

"About 6:30." He smiled, looking at my phone.

"In the evening?" I asked with a frown. I had slept the whole day. He nodded and I sighed. I watched as Seth called Carlisle, speaking quickly with my father. When he hung up I looked at him and nodded. _Five minutes…_

It wasn't long until I heard the door slam and looked up to find him staring at me, relief evident in his eyes. I sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard. "Hey." I whispered softly.

Carlisle sighed and started prodding and poking at me insistently, checking my vitals and making notes. "Don't ever try something like that again." He said, calmly but firmly. I nodded and locked eyes with him.

"Please." I said, knowing what he was about to ask without needing to see into his mind. "I don't want to talk about it just yet. Give me some time."

He nodded and put his things away, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I haven't told the family anything yet." He assured me kindly. "But Edward, they will start getting suspicious soon."

"I know." I nodded, laying back down. I stared at my phone which had been dropped on the bed besides me. The sight of the small device made my heart ache anew and I looked away. Despite having slept the whole day, I wanted nothing more than to escape this wretched reality again.

The phone rang and I closed my eyes, ignoring it. "It's Jake." Seth said, looking at the caller ID flashing on screen. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No." I murmured, turning away from it. "Let it ring, tell him I'm asleep, I don't care."

I could feel Seth and Carlisle's eyes burning into me but ignored them as well. I couldn't handle Jacob right now. I just couldn't. The phone finally shut up, but before I could begin to feel relief the ringing started again.

Seth picked up the phone, leaving the room. "I'll let him know you're sleeping." He said softly. I didn't respond. After a moment Carlisle sighed, picking up his bag.

"I have to go." He said softly. "I'll be back around later to check in and hear your explanation."

"Okay." I whispered softly. I heard the ringing stop as Carlisle left the room.

"It's not Ed, it's Seth. Ed's tired and fell asleep early. I guess it's my fault since I kept him up all last night."

I couldn't make out Jacob's response. "Who are you talking to?" Seth asked, confusion in his voice. There was silence. "Oh fuck…"

I knew without a doubt, Seth knew. And so did Carlisle who had yet to leave, probably wanting to give some last minute instructions to Seth.

* * *

**Seth**

I made up my mind and answered the damn phone as Carlisle came out of the guest room. I motioned for him to wait while I handled Jake.

"_Hey baby, how are you?" _ came the voice of my pack leader.

"It's not Ed, it's Seth." I said, cutting him off. "Ed's tired and fell asleep early. I guess it's my fault since I kept him up all last night." I lied.

"_Oh, okay."_ He sighed. I could hear the disappointment in his voice and contemplated telling him I would wake Ed for him. The sound became muffled and I strained to listen. _"Hold on for a moment Jazz baby, let me finish with this."_

_Jazz baby?_ I thought to myself in shock. Jake had never showed that kind of endearment to anyone but Ed. Was he cheating on Edward? "Who are you talking to?" I asked, beyond confused and slightly angry. Was this why Edward was lying in the other room, so broken?

"_Oh, you heard that?" _Jake asked. I grunted in reply. _"That's Jasper. He's my imprint." _

"Oh Fuck…" I breathed, locking eyes with Carlisle. He looked as stricken as I felt.

"_Edward knows of course. I told him last night. Look could you maybe wake him just for a few minutes. I didn't get to talk to him for very long last night and I wanted to make sure he's okay with this." _

I stood there frozen for a moment. "I'm sorry. I don't think he'll get up. Maybe latter." I said hurriedly. I didn't even give him a chance to reply before snapping the phone shut.

"Now you know." Edward said from behind me, leaning against the door frame heavily. He wouldn't meet our eyes, instead brushing past us and rushing out the front door. I followed only to find a large white wolf running into the nearby forest, the remains of Edwards clothes still falling back down to earth.

_Oh Ed…_

* * *

**Right, REWVIEW! :3 (Working on the less bitchyness. Does the face help?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, Disclamer still holds. I'm glad people are actually enjoying this story. I almost uploaded a secong chapter yesterday because I enjoy getting notices that someone has fovorted or reviewed my works. **

**Right! Onwards!**

* * *

**Edward**

I lay between Seth and Leah in the clearing we often hung out in. I was grateful that they had stopped trying to convince me to talk about Jacob and his new Imprint.

When I had phased six nights ago everyone in the pack had found out about the Imprint. I had been too worked up to block my mind. Sam had been the first one to find me.

The whole pack was being extremely supportive, and excessively overprotective. They also knew about my little drinking incident and had been keeping close tabs on me. I was never alone.

I was very grateful. Everyone had promised to keep mum about the drinking and what not. I had restocked the supply of alcohol and even poured half the bottle of new scotch down the sink to make it just right. Seth had gone with me.

Seth was a great friend, and I knew without him I probably wouldn't be making it through this. He had also gone with me to tell my family the news, standing by me strong the whole time. Emmett had offered to rip the new guy's head off. I refused. He had stayed by my side every night, holding me when it all became too much. I had yet to reenter the main bedroom for anything other than to clean.

And oh how I'd cleaned. I knew part of it was out of childish rage. I had scrubbed the whole cabin down so thoroughly it now seemed cold and uninviting, rather than warm and friendly. Seth said nothing.

I had schooled my expressions and clamped down on my feelings. It would not due for Jacob to see me a complete wreck. He was coming back. He would be here in just a few hours. I would go to him, but I already knew I would not run.

A familiar scent caught my attention and I whimpered. He was home early. I was not ready, I wasn't prepared. Still I rose, Seth and Leah standing as well. I changed back and quickly slid on my clothes, while Seth and his sister waited. I walked in-between them as we made our way slowly back to the center of town.

My thoughts perfectly masked with lies I kept my face blank until we reached the very edge of the woods. The whole pack was present. Carefully putting on my pre-constructed smile I walked straight to the middle of the gathering. Straight into the sight of Jacob Black.

"Edward." He smiled, holding his arms out to me. Like the good little submissive I was I calmly walked into his embrace, allowing his arms to tighten around me. I didn't protest the kiss either, though I didn't respond very much at all.

"Welcome home Jacob." I said softly, looking into his warm eyes and allowing my smile to widen. "I missed you." _Finally something I didn't have to lie about._ I thought quietly to myself.

"I missed you too baby." Jacob smiled, stepping away. "I want you to meet Jasper." He said, gesturing to the pale boy that stood slightly behind him. I knew he was watching our interaction carefully.

Looking up I caught the soft amber gaze of the other vampire known as Jasper. He looked to be about twenty when he was turned. I held his gaze softly, but nothing happened. There was no imprinting. Jacob had been wrong.

I knew Jacob would be looking into my mind to see what I thought so I quickly brought up the memory of the time he had imprinted on me and replaced his image with that of the man in front of me. I smiled warmly at him as I read his thought.

Jacob was right. He was very shy and sweet. And too naive to notice that the only imprint he was a part of was Jacobs. And I did not hate him, no matter how much I wanted to, I could not hate him. After all, he hadn't asked for this to happen. Neither had Jacob. So the only one I could place blame on was myself. I had obviously not been enough for Jacob so the spirits had severed our bond and pushed a new one on him.

I searched for our bond and held onto its faint presences. It was still there, but it was weaker than before. My heart cringed. But still I kept everything normal and nodded softly. "Welcome." I whispered, placing my hand on his arm for a moment before pulling away.

Jacob smiled brightly, believing my lie about the imprinting and drew the both of us into a hug. It took all I had not to tense and run away.

"How about we go get settled?" he smiled, leading us towards the cabin he and I had shared. I glanced over my shoulder at Seth, nodding slightly. I would meet him tonight while he patrolled. While Jacob slept.

* * *

**Jacob**

I wrapped my arms around my beloved Edward's waste as he stood in the living room. Jasper had been feeling tired from the trip and had retired to the bedroom shortly after we arrived. Like my Edward he had regained the need to sleep.

"I'm so happy to have you in my arms again." I mumbled, kissing the back of his neck softly. He didn't say anything and I smiled. "And I'm happy you are doing so great with all of this. And that you imprinted, just like the elders said you would."

"What all did the elder's say?" he asked after a moment, still gazing out the window. I peeked into his mind, worried that perhaps he was upset about everything after all, but he seemed content and even happy about Jasper's presence.

"They explained that sometimes shifters may imprint twice, though normally only after their first imprintee dies. They'd never heard of this situation, but they said everything should be fine. You imprinted like they said you would, so everything seems normal."

"I thought the imprinter's died if their Imprintee did." He murmured, curiosity filling his voice. I chuckled.

"Normally, though sometimes the spirits grant a second imprinting before they can pass if the circumstance calls for it. And alpha may be granted one in order to continue leading his pack. Also shifters with young children may be allowed to re-imprint in order to care for them."

"I see." Edward said, leaning into my caresses. I was ecstatic to have him in my arms again. "Jacob, I have some things I have to do today." He murmured, and my grip loosened in shock. "I didn't expect you to get home early, so I promised Esme I would come over and help her with some things."

Smiling I nodded, turning him around and kissing him gently. "Hurry back love." I murmured against his cold lips.

He smiled at me before moving away gracefully. I frowned as he walked out the door, missing him terribly.

* * *

**Edward**

I knocked on the door and was greeted by a worried Esme. "Honey?" she asked softly, allowing me into the house. "Is everything okay? Alice said you were coming."

I nodded, sitting on the couch across from her. "Jacob's home." I sighed, looking at the floor. "I met Jasper."

"Oh sweetie." She cried, moving to my side and enveloping me in a hug. "Does Jacob know you're here?"

I nodded. "I needed some time away, so I told him I had promised to help you with some chores."

I saw her frown before nodding. "I understand sweetie. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No." I shook my head. My appetite for human food was almost nonexistent now. "I just want to be here for a while."

She nodded kindly. "Alice and Rosalie are out shopping, but Emmett should be nearby. Do you want me to call for him?"

I was about to refuse but nodded after a moment. I had hopes that my fun loving brother would be able to take my mind off of things if only for a little while.

I watched as Esme went out onto the front porch and called for Em. In less than two minutes my bear of a brother was pulling me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey bro." he laughed, running a hand threw my hair. "Doin okay?"

I nodded, smiling weekly. "Doesn't look like it."

"Jacob came back early." I explained softly. He nodded, leaving it at that.

"My offer still stands." He smirked, showing off his muscles before smiling softly. "Just know I'm always here for ya bro. We all are. If it ever gets to be too much, don't hesitate to come to us."

"I won't." I smiled, glade I had agreed for Esme to call Em inside. His carefree attitude always had a way of making me relax.

After talking and joking around some more Emmett managed to coerce me into playing some videos games with him. I was used to him bringing out the latest and greatest of the gaming world, but this time he came out with an old beaten up grey box.

"Is that an Original Nintendo?" I asked, my mouth open in awe. I had actually enjoyed the games that went along with these back in the day. The new games, while good in the graphics department just couldn't hold my attention.

"Yup. Finally found one that still works. Pick a game. I've got them all." Emmett grinned.

We agreed on 'Kid Kool' and plopped onto the couch. We took turns with the controller and had a great time. Before I knew it the girls were home, smiling and laughing along with us.

_I'm actually happy._ I thought to myself while looking around at my siblings.

* * *

**Jacob**

I continued to play with Jasper's soft, honey brown hair as he snuggled into my side. "You're upset." He murmured, pushing a wave of calm into me. I relaxed slightly and smiled at him.

Jasper was an Empath, able to sense and manipulate emotions. I held him close, reveling the calming sensation that flooded through me. "Edward's not back yet." I sighed, resuming my toying with his hair.

Jazz nodded in understanding and smiled at me shyly. "I'm sure he'll be back soon." He murmured.

"You're right." I smiled. "How are you feeling? Do you like it here?"

Hesitating he nodded slightly. "The pack does not like me." He admitted, curling up a bit. "When we first got here their waves of dislike were so heavy."

"You just have to give them time." I sighed. "They didn't like Edward at all either when he first came. It's a wolf thing. We shifters don't normally associate so closely with vampires."

"They really like Edward." He nodded, leaning his head on my chest. "When he came there was a huge surge of protectiveness towards him. Do you think they'll ever like me as much?"

"I'm sure they will baby." I cooed, placing a chaste kiss on his cold lips. "Like I said, give them time."

We sat in silence for a few moments before my curiosity got the better of me. "What do you think of Edward?" I asked.

"He seems really nice." Jazz smiled. "I was worried he would hate me. But all I felt was warmth from him. He's so gentle."

"Good." I sighed in relief. It seemed like everything was working out perfectly. The only thing that would make this more perfect would be if Edward was here with us.

"I'm going to call him." I said, picking up my cell and punching in his number quickly. I waited anxiously for him to answer. "Hey baby, it's me. I was just wondering when you'd be coming home. I miss my Edward."

* * *

**Edward**

My phone rang and everyone grew quiet as I took it out. I sighed when I saw Jacob's name flash across the screen. "Hello?" I said softly after answering the phone.

"_Hey baby, it's me."_ Jake said happily. I cringed slightly and turned away from the pitying looks the others were giving me. _"I was just wondering when you'd be coming home. I miss my Edward."_

"I'll be there soon." I said, schooling my voice into a convincing tone that implied happiness.

"_K, I'll be waiting. Hurry back love." _I exchanged tender farewells with him before shutting the phone with a sigh. Turning back to my family I watched them gape at me with awe.

"You are way too convincing a liar." Emmett whistled.

"I've had 114 years of practice." I smirked sadly. "What's a couple hundred more?"

"Edward…" Alice said softly, obviously unhappy with what I was implying.

"I need to go." I said, cutting her off. "I'll call soon."

"Promise?" Alice asked, hugging me goodbye.

"Promise. I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot more time around here from now on."

"Take care bro." Emmett said, while Rosalie nodded in agreement.

I waved over my shoulder before exiting the house. I didn't shift, nor did I bother running full out. Instead I jogged at a moderate pace, prolonging the time until I would have to reapply my mask and face Jacob and the man called Jasper.

* * *

**Right! Another chapter down. Reviews are nice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Right. I don't own. So don't sue.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited this story. **

**Now, Onwards!**

* * *

**Edward**

I trotted next to Seth in my wolf form, happily exchanging jabs with him as I accompanied him on his patrol.

He was the only one patrolling tonight, leaving the connection free for our use. Occasionally Leah would pop in to check up on Seth and make sure everything was going smoothly.

_You okay wolf-boy?_ Seth asked me after a few moments of comfortable silence, using the nickname Emily had so fondly given me when we first met.

_I will be. _I answered, nudging him slightly.

_Leah said if you ever feel like talking she's there. I know it's not exactly like her and Sam's case, but it always helps to have someone to talk to._

_I know. Tell her I said thanks. _I said, barking softly and dashing off through the dark forest. I heard Seth following, barking playfully after me.

_Edward?_

Digging my paws into the soil I halted suddenly, causing Seth to run into me from behind. We fell in a tangled mess with a few yelps.

_Edward, what's going on? Are you okay?_

I sighed internally, careful not to let it transfer through the bond._ I'm fine Jacob. Really. You just caught us by surprise and Seth and I collided._ I said softly in a voice I know calmed him down. Jacob seemed agitated.

_Is everything okay? _He asked, and I could still feel the worry through the bond. _I woke up and when I went to check on you, you were gone. _

_I couldn't sleep, that's all. _I tried to reassure him calmly. _I thought a bit of fresh air would be nice. That's all. _

_Okay, be careful. _He sighed. _You could have told me. _He scolded gently after a moment.

_I was going to._ I lied carefully. _But you and Jasper looked so comfortable, I didn't want to wake you up. _It wasn't a complete lie. I hadn't wanted to wake them.

_Okay, be careful baby. Don't stay out too late. _

_I won't. Go back to sleep Jake. _I said softly.

_Alright. Keep an eye on him Seth._ Jacob said before the connection went blank again. He had shifted back.

_Why was he going to check on you? _Seth asked after a few minutes while we resumed walking slowly.

_I told him I wasn't feeling good and was in the guest bedroom. _I murmured. I ignored Seth's pointed gaze and continued forwards.

I had successfully shaken off Jacob's attempts to start anything that night without him suspecting anything. I knew eventually I would have to swallow my pride and partake in sex with Jacob and his new mate, but I wasn't prepared for that just yet.

_You weren't sleeping, were you? _

I shook my head. I hadn't slept since the night I drank myself into a stupor.

_Are you at least eating? When was the last time you hunted?_

_I'm fine Seth. _I growled. In truth I had not eaten anything. My appetite for human food was near nonexistent. _Em and I are going hunting this weekend. I'll manage till then. _I assured him.

I could tell he was unhappy, but he let it go as we finished off his patrol. Silently we made our way back to the forest edge. Seth accompanied me all the way back to Jacob's cabin. After phasing and doing my clothes again I turned him and ran my fingers through his soft fur.

"Thanks Seth." I murmured. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He barked once before trotting away. Sighing I made my way back into the cabin, only to find Jacob sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"You haven't been up all this time, have you?" I asked with a frown.

"I couldn't sleep." He smiled, patting the space next to him. I sat beside him and allowed him to embrace me. "I love you." He whispered, holding me close.

"I love you too." I managed, my voice choked with emotion.

"Edward? Baby what's wrong?"

Shaking my head I buried into his warm hold and closed my eyes, my thoughts sufficiently masked. "Is it Jasper?" Jacob asked after a moment.

I stiffened, not controlling my reaction fast enough and I knew he had noticed. "Not really." I mumbled, holding onto him tightly, almost afraid to let go. "I just missed you so much. I was- I was really shocked to hear about him, so I guess it's a little hard to come to terms with." I admitted.

"You're not okay with this, are you baby?" he asked. I looked into his mind and saw him trying desperately to find a way to make me happy, and it took everything I had not to sob.

"It'll take some getting used to." I said instead, trying to sound convincing. "I'll be okay." After all, it was my own fault not his. I knew he couldn't control the imprint. If I had been better, if I had been more, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Edward, baby you know I would do anything I could to make you happy." He pleaded with me softly.

"I know." I said, pulling away and looking into his eyes that were filled with such worry. For the first time since he returned I initiated a kiss, leaning up and pressing our lips together. When he asked for entrance I didn't deny him and opened up willingly.

For the briefest of moments I felt as if everything were normal. I could pretend none of this had ever happened. And then our tongues met, and I could taste _him _on Jacob, and my precious fantasy was torn to pieces. I didn't break the kiss though, hiding the anguish that threatened to over throw me.

Eventually we parted and I laid my head over his heart again. I felt I would do anything for this man, even if it meant sharing him, or letting him go. I would try.

* * *

**Edward**

A few days later and I no longer had to feign illness. I had bolted out of bed in the early hours of the morning to the bathroom, where I had proceeded to throw up the few contents my stomach had held. Jacob had heard me from the other room and rushed to my side, supporting me as I dry heaved and sputtered.

He'd held me close as I trembled in his arms uncontrollably. I was terrified, and rightfully so. Vampires did not fall ill. Neither did shifters for that matter, at least not of normal causes. I hadn't been ill in over a hundred years, excluding the night I had learned of Jasper, and I was scared.

I couldn't help but think that maybe the spirits were trying to get rid of me so Jacob could be with Jasper and Jasper alone. I was holding them back, and the higher forces at will wanted me dead.

Faithfully Jacob stayed by my side the whole day, whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I trembled. Jasper had popped in at one point but Jacob waived him away. Still the fair haired man had smiled softly at me and from his thoughts I knew he was worried and wanted to help.

After two days Carlisle was informed and had rushed to my side, unable to do much more than give me a strong fever reducer. He stayed for a while before work called him away.

Seth and Leah also stopped by, but this by this time I was too far gone, maddened by the fever. I recognized no one, not even my beloved Jacob.

The fever was broken by the fourth day, and by the fifth I was able to sit up in bed without too much difficulty. Em and Alice came that day, bringing with them fresh blood. I was extremely grateful and managed to drink a third of it before I felt the need to purge the substance from my body.

They left soon after with worried looks and haunting thoughts. Jacob was beyond concerned and rarely left my side. Jasper had taken to sitting next to my bedside as well, pushing constant calming waves over me whenever I started to tremble in fear. I had found out from Jacob that he was an Empath. Now I had to work extra hard to hide my true feelings. He was very sweet and I had no desire to make him suffer for my own short comings.

After a week and a half of being confined to bed I was able to get up and move around. I was feeling stronger and could once again hold down small amounts of blood without needing to toss it back up.

Everyone was relieved, and at first so was I. that is until I found out what had happened, what had caused my terrible illness.

I had been alone in the cabin for the first time that day after assuring Jacob I would be alright and that the pack needed him. Jasper had left to go hunting and meet up with some friends who had travelled to Forks to see how he was adjusting. And it was in the silence that I heard the soft, almost inaudible noise. A tiny heartbeat.

At first I had assumed it was some small animal nearby. But as I tried to locate the source, I found that it came not from some woodland creature, but from inside me. I was with child.

I was shocked. I had never imagined that I would one day carry a child. To most it was impossible, but I knew that sometimes for the sake of procreation, a wolf's mate would be able to conceive even if they were male. It was very rare though, and being part vampire I had never assumed it was even an option. The changes my body had undergone in order to adjust for the growth of the child were what most likely caused my sever illness.

The powers that allowed a male mate to conceive were based upon the bond. Only a strong bond could create such a conception, and rather than feeling joy, I felt despair. It had not been enough to destroy my bond with the man I loved; the spirits had decided to take things a step further. They had allowed me to conceive as a cruel reminder as to what had been and was no longer mine.

I had to leave. I couldn't remain here. Jacob must never know. I was determined he would never learn of this horrible secret. I started packing, just a small bag that I would be able to carry in wolf form if needed.

I had just finished preparing when I heard the front door open and close. Jacob was home. Hurriedly I shoved the pack under the bed and went out to meet him, once again glad I could shed no tears.

He looked surprised when I ran into his arms and held on tight. I knew he wouldn't understand. But I needed to feel him one last time. I needed one last memory to last me a lifetime.

"Make love to me." I whispered softly, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

**Jacob**

I quickly entered the hut, eager to check on Edward, hoping he was alright. To my surprised he came running into my arms and held on tight as if everything might disappear should he let go. I tried to pear into his mind but it was strangely blank, as if he were purposefully keeping me out.

"Make love to me." He whispered, so softly I nearly missed it. My eyes widened in shock at those four little words. I wanted nothing more than to fulfill his request as I had not lain with him in over a month. But I worried about his health.

"Please Jake." He murmured, his voice breaking slightly. "I need you."

I nodded slowly, picking him up and carrying him to the guest bed. I longed to take him to our bed, but there were books and other odds and ends tossed all over it from the frantic pacing I had done this morning.

"It's okay." He murmured, reading my thoughts. I sighed, placing a gentle kiss on his temple as I laid him down and leaned over him. "I love you." I murmured, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand ever so gently. We were no strangers to the art of passion. Our bodies fit together so well when joined, and any kind of sex we had was mind blowing, be it sweet and careful or rough and wild. I knew this time though would be the former. I had an unrelenting pull to make the sweetest love to him we had ever made.

Slowly I stripped him of his clothes, leaving faint kisses along each bit of exposed skin. I reveled in his shuddering breaths. I took my time admiring his taught body before I gently prepared my beautiful lover, drawing every ounce of pleasure from his body that I possibly could.

And when we finally joined, it was heavenly. There was no desire to rush clawing at me. Only the aching need to draw out this moment and give my beloved the utmost amount of pleasure. I moved carefully over him, gently moving my hips as I thrust in and out of his willing body.

Each gasp or cry that passed his lips was music to my ears. This private symphony was for our ears alone. I dreaded its end. We might have been going at it for nearly an hour, but like all good things, it came all too soon in my opinion.

* * *

**Edward **

As Jacob's seed filled me I shuddered, trying to memorize the warmth I would never again be permitted to feel. After a few minutes he pulled out gently, and it took everything I had in me not to cry out in protest. It was over. This was goodbye.

I watched as he fell into a peaceful slumber, not willing to leave his side just yet. I watched him for a while before submitting to what I knew needed to be done. Carefully I got up and dressed. With one last look at my beloved wolf I left the room quietly and walked out the front door. Out of his life.

* * *

**Right... well, So far it hasn't gotten any happier (Shrugs) Review! Who knows it might make poor Edward smile. Or get the carachters off my back. **

**(Aparently they don't like being emotionally abused too much. Sighs. I keep telling them EA sells but they just won't hear it)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right... Sorry it took longer to update this time. I'm swamped with end of the year projects and preparing for finals week. Anywho, Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward **

I reached the forest quickly and broke into a run, needing to get away before I changed my mind. I had made a promise to myself that I would do what was best for Jacob, and in the end, me disappearing was just what he needed.

I ran towards the clearing, needing to be somewhere familiar that had always brought me comfort before. It could not be Jake's strong arms, so this would have to do.

I had left my pack, though I dared not turn around to retrieve it. I feared that should I return I would not be able to leave again.

So filled was my mind with my grief that I did not notice the body in front of me until it was too late. I crashed into the solid form at an inhuman speed, sending us both off-balance .

"Edward?"

_Shit. _I cursed myself, looking up into caring grey-brown eyes. "Seth." I gasped, falling to my knees. The sobs wracked through my body and there was nothing I could do to hide them. Strong arms wrapped around me and I sobbed harder.

"Edward, tell me what's happened." He demanded kindly, holding me firmly.

And I knew I had to tell him. I had to tell someone, lest it kill me. "I can't do it Seth." I cried, holding onto his shirt. "I can't keep on pretending everything is going to be fine. I can't do it!"

"Oh Edward." He murmured, stroking my hair as he continued to hold me. "I thought things were getting better? After the imprinting things should have smoothed out no?"

"I never imprinted Seth! I never imprinted on J-Jasper! I lied!"

Seth remained quiet for a few moments and I trembled in his hold. "I couldn't lose him, Seth." I said after a minute. "I couldn't accept that I had been replaced! But it's true, and it's killing me!"

"You're not being replaced." He said firmly. "You are still bound to Jacob, and that will never change." But I knew he was wrong.

"No, Seth, you don't understand." I sobbed. "Ever since that night my bond to Jacob has been growing increasingly weaker! I can barely feel it anymore Seth! And Jake, he, he h-hasn't noticed it at all!" I shuddered, drawing a deep breath. "I was a mistake. And n-now the spirits are trying to fix what was messed up. I was n-never meant to be w-with him…"

"I don't believe that. And neither should you." He murmured, laying his head on top of mine. He was trying to remain firm, but from the glimpses of his thoughts I was able to grasp onto I knew his conviction was wavering. I also felt the anger he was emitting.

"S-Seth, it gets worse." I choked, looking up at him for the first time. "C-can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" he asked, staring at me in wonder.

With shaking hands I cupped his face and brought his ear to rest on my stomach. "I'm pregnant." I whispered, anguish coating my voice.

* * *

**Seth **

"C-can't you hear it?" he asked me, his voice shaking in pain and turmoil.

"Hear what?" I asked in confusion. I heard many sounds, but I couldn't figure out what one he was asking me to pinpoint.

I allowed him to cup my face in his cool hands as he guided my head to his stomach. I was more confused than I had ever been before in my short life, until I heard the faint beating. "I'm pregnant." He whispered, his voice so full of anguish it was pliable.

As I pulled away in shock his body wracked with another round of sobs. I looked into his eyes and gasped, crystal tears that shown like liquid diamonds in the sun were sliding down his pale cheeks.

"You're, crying." I murmured, awed by the beauty of it. Slowly he raised a hand to his cheek, touching the wet substance and looking at it in shock. His face crumpled even more and he doubled forward. "How far are you?"

"A month." He gasped, breathing heavily. "Please, don't tell Jacob." He begged, the tears now falling freely onto the grass below us. A shadow to our left caught my eye but I ignored it in favor of focusing on my distressed friend.

"Edward, eventually he'll find out. It's not something you can hide for long." I reasoned.

"No." he shook his head feverishly. "Jacob will never know. He can never know." He sobbed.

"The only way that would happen is if you lost the baby or you…" my eyes widened in disbelief and I shook my head, forcing him to look at me. "No, no Edward, you can't leave!"

I pulled him to my chest, wrapping my arms around him again, and this time he did the same. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Everything went black.

* * *

**Embry **

I made it to my Alpha's hut quickly enough, praying he was home. I had seen Seth and Edward in the clearing and it did not look good. I hadn't heard what they were talking about, but I knew something was seriously wrong. I just hoped it would be something Jacob could fix.

I knocked loudly on the door until a disgruntled Jacob Black opened, looking truly annoyed at me. "What is it?" he grumbled.

"I think you need to get to the clearing." I said, not fazed by his grumpiness. "I saw Seth there with Edward when I was out walking and it didn't look good. Edward looked really upset Jake."

Instantly his annoyed looked morphed into one of worry. "Let's go, now." He growled, pushing past me onto the porch. I quickly followed after him as he descended the stairs.

"Embry, Jacob!" a voice called loudly, slightly towards our left. We stopped and looked towards the owner. On the edge of the forest were Quill and Sam, an unconscious Seth supported between them. My stomach dropped.

"What the hell happened?" Jacob demanded, running to their sides.

"We were switching off with Paul and Leah, and on the way back we found him unconscious in a clearing." Quill said, adjusting Seth's weight.

"Was he alone?" our alpha asked. His face had morphed into one of dread.

"Yes." Quill said. Jacob growled.

"Bring him to my place. Now!"

* * *

**Seth**

I groaned awake, opening my eyes to find the world was a blur.

"What happened? Where is he?" a demanding voice rang, making me wince. Slowly my eyes cleared and I was met with the faces of my pack members gathered around me. Jacob stood in front of me, shaking with what I assume was worry.

"I don't know." I moaned, sitting up slowly. I staggered to my feet, needing something to wet my throat with. Emily was there and handed me a glass of water which I drank quickly.

"How do you not know?" Jacob demanded.

"I don't fucking know okay." I growled, my anger rising. He was the reason my best friend was gone. He was the cause of this. And I didn't care that he was my alpha.

"You were with him? What happened? Were you attacked?" I laughed harshly.

"No, we weren't attacked. No one kidnapped him. He left Jake. He's gone."

"What do you mean he left? He wouldn't just leave!"

"Like you would know!" I shouted back, holding his gaze. "It's your fucking fault he left!" Jake just stared at me, taking a step back. "I mean it wasn't exactly hard to see he wasn't happy." I sneered. "Everyone here knew how he felt."

"How he, felt?" Jake asked softly. I almost felt pity for him, until I remembered that he was the reason Edward had left.

"You really have no fucking clue do you? He was miserable! Ever since he heard about your new imprint he's been fucking depressed!"

"No. he was happy. I saw his thoughts, he smiled-"

"He lied!" I yelled, clenching my fists. "He lied about everything! He never even imprinted on Jasper through you!"

"You're wrong!" Jacob yelled back, regaining some of his composure and advancing on me. Still I held my ground.

"Am I?" I challenged. "Gods can you even feel your bond with him anymore? He told me how week it had become. It's almost nonexistent. How do you not realize when half of your soul disappears?"

"Of course I can feel it!" he yelled, raising his hand and slapping me harshly. "You have no right to speak that way to me!"

I laughed harshly, spitting out blood. "Really? The prove it. You should be able to feel exactly where your bonded is, or at the very least what he is feeling. So tell me, where is Jasper?"

"Forks. Near the school." He said without hesitation.

"And where is Edward?"

"I-I don't know." He faltered.

"What is he feeling? Come on, surely if your bond is still strong you can at least tell us that." He looked away in shame and I growled. "You have no idea how much pain he was in when he found out." I hissed. He didn't answer.

"How many bottles of alcohol did you have before leaving?" I asked, knowing he kept a tally so none of the pack could raid him while he wasn't around. It had happened before. Hell we all did it to each other.

"Maybe thirteen bottles." He estimated, his brows creased in confusion.

"Fourteen and a half actually." I shrugged. "Do you know how I know that?" I asked. He shook his head and I sneered anew. "Because I went with Edward to replace them after the night you told him about Jasper. He drank Thirteen and a half bottles on his own Jake! And he would of finished the other bottle too had I not found him!"

"No." Jacob denied. "No, Edward doesn't drink like that."

"He does when he's driven to it by grief!" I yelled. "Do you know he actually passed out and was out for an entire day because of it? I had to call his father for help."

"You're lying." Jacob whispered. His voice was broken, but I couldn't feel remorse for any guilt I was putting on him.

"The whole pack found out the next day when he phased and ran away from Carlisle and me. That day when I told you he was sleeping, I lied. He couldn't bear the thought of talking to you."

Jacob had started to shake. He looked to the others for conformation of all I was saying. They refused to look him in the eye, confirming everything.

"Did he tell you he hadn't ate nor slept since you left? And even after you returned he couldn't eat or sleep? He was running himself ragged!"

"No, no, I don't believe any of you. He would have said something. He would have told me something was wrong."

"You're in denial. He wouldn't have told you, because he's too nice for that." I said, softer. "He didn't want to lose you. He didn't want to hurt Jasper. The two people that anyone would have said he had a right to be angry towards he was protecting. He blames himself. He believes he wasn't enough. That's why he left, so you can be happy, without him."

"How would that make me happy?" he cried, tears gathering in his eyes. "He should know how much I love him. I could never stop loving him. Why would I ever want him to leave?"

"People think crazy things when their heart has just been broken." I spat. "I tried to stop him, but he did something, pressed some pressure point or something to knock me out."

"We have to find him." Jacob murmured, sitting on the couch and cradling his face in his hands. "I have to bring him home. I can't live without him."

"Technically I think you could." I murmured, no longer maliciously attacking him. "You have a new bond, so that would keep you alive. However, Edward… he'll die Jacob. After everything's done with he'll die."

"What do you mean everything?" Jacob asked. The rest of the pack looked at me in confusion as well. I sighed, rubbing my neck in frustration.

"Jake, Edward's-"

"Pregnant." A female voice called from the doorway. Heads swung to find the owner and my eyes landed on the Cullen family, little Alice standing in the front.

"What?"

* * *

**Alice **

None of the wolves noticed our arrival as all eyes were focused on Seth. He was about to tell Jacob the biggest piece of news he'd heard in his life.

"Jake, Edwards-"

"Pregnant." I cut him off, glaring at the man sitting on the couch. All eyes turned on me, wide with shock.

"What?" a soft voice asked. It was Jacob.

"You heard me. Edward is pregnant. I've seen the child." I hissed. "And I've seen him dying."

"No." he moaned, tears streaking down his cheeks rapidly. "This can't be happening. This isn't happening."

"It is, so man up about it and fix it. If my brother comes to any more harm I swear I will rip you to pieces." I hissed. I felt Carlisle's hand on my arm, telling me to calm down. Everyone was staring at me in shock.

"You have to help me." Jacob begged, rushing to my side and grabbing my arms. "Please, I can't lose him. If he dies I don't know what I'll do."

My gaze softened. "I can't see him right now. He's in wolf form."

The proud wolf collapsed on the floor, sobs racking through his body. "I think perhaps it's time we bring this meeting to an end." Sam said, leading the pack out the back sans Seth.

"How long do we have to find him?" Rosaline asked, moving further into the cabin and taking a seat on the couch.

"I don't know." Seth answered. "I don't know how long he'll hold the child. But he's already a month gone."

"We don't even know how long a shifter or his mate carries for." Emmett groaned. "Don't wolves only carry for like, two months?"

"The books." Jacob cried, getting up and staring at Carlisle. "The books Dad gave you, they might say something!"

I nodded. Jacobs grandparents had both been male, and both shifters. Hopefully one of the family books Billy had entrusted two years ago to Carlisle would hold some information.

"I'll go and start looking." Carlisle said, heading for the door.

"I suppose I'll help as well" Rosaline said, getting up and shoving past Jacob. Emmett followed her out, but not before giving a rather nasty glare to the wolf. This left only myself and Esme, and of course Seth.

"We'll find him dear." Esme said, leading Jacob to the couch and sitting him down.

_I hope so._

* * *

**Right... Im not as proud of some parts of this chapter. I don't feel some sections flowed well enough.**

**Oh well, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. There are a lot of mixed emotions concerning these carachters. Anywho, this chapter is substantially shorter than the rest have been (Sorry about that), but I decided to stick with the original way I had separated these chapters. (At least the next one will be up tomorrow so you wont have to wait too long ^.^) **

**Sorry I can't _coughwon'tcough_ answer any questions about where this story is going or whatever. That's what reading is for. We wouldn't want to sopil anything now, would we? **

** So yup, hopefully you enjoy! **

* * *

**Seth**

Alice's phone went off after only an hour and she picked up on the second ring. "Carlisle?"

_We've found something Alice. We're heading back over now._ The doctor's voice rang loud in the quiet room.

"How long?"

_Five minutes. _Alice hung up with a small frown and sat down. We all waited tensely for their return, Jacob a shaking mess of guilt and worry.

Soon enough the door opened and Carlisle lead the way in, holding a very old journal in his hands. Jacob looked at him pleadingly.

"We have three months." He said, opening to a page in the middle of the volume and holding it up. "According to this your Ephraim Black's mate carried for four months. If Edward has already reached the one month mark, he'll be due in around three."

My heart dropped. Only three months to find him. Three months to find a dying man who didn't want to be found.

I looked to my alpha who was staring at the floor. "What are we going to do?" I asked softly. "Where do we even begin to look?"

Nobody answered me. Jacob sobbed, falling to the floor. "Why couldn't you have told me!" he cried, beating his first against the floor. "Why did you leave, why, gods Edward please!" we all looked on in pity, not hearing door open behind us all. "Why did this happen? Why did you lie about imprinting?"

"No." a horrified voice whimpered. We all turned in shock to find Jasper sinking to the ground under the painful emotions rolling off all of us. "It isn't true. It can't be."

Alice's features softened and she knelt beside the poor boy. His eyes pleaded with her to tell him it wasn't true, and he shook his head when she nodded softly. "Why?" he cried. I knew he really had grown to care for Edward, even if there had been no imprint.

"Jasper, Edward never imprinted." She said softly, repeating what the boy already knew. He whimpered softly and she continued. "He's pregnant." She murmured, pain in her voice, "And unless we find him, he'll die in three months' time."

Another whimper was ripped from his throat as Jacob let out another painful sob. After a moment his delicate features set into a look of determination and he forced himself up. He walked to my alpha and stood in front of him, looking down.

"Get up." He said softly but firm. When Jacob didn't immediately react he frowned and pulled him up as if he weighed nothing. After placing him back on his feet he stared into his eyes fiercely. "I'm going. If you won't look for him, I will."

Rosalie laughed slightly, shaking her head in amusement. I failed to see what was so funny. "Shouldn't you be happy? You no longer have to share your mate. Why would you go out and willingly look for him?"

Jasper's face dropped and the pain was evident in his eyes. "I'm not like that." He hissed. "I care for Edward, he was nothing but kind towards me. I would never try to purposefully separate him from Jacob. And I will do everything I can to bring him back, with or without any help."

He stormed off, heading for the front door but Alice caught him. "Not yet." She said, looking up into his cold blue eyes. "We need a plan first. We'll leave tomorrow."

Reluctantly he nodded and Jacob took him from Alice's grasp, holding him to his chest where they clung to each other. I sighed, sitting down. "It's hard to stay hidden for long when you have a seer for a sister." I pointed out. "And I don't think he'll be able to continue shifting through the whole pregnancy."

"Seth is right." Carlisle said, flipping through the journal again. "It says in here he'll only manage to shift for the first two and a half months. After that he won't be able to so it doesn't hurt the fetus."

"So we search the only other places he'd be safe." I cried, jumping up in victory.

"And where would that be?" Emmett asked, looking confused.

"With another wolf pack." Jacob gasped, looking up, hope and determination shining in his dark eyes.

"So we just sit here until he can't shift anymore?" Rosalie asked, her tone bored.

"I doubt he'll stay in wolf form for two solid months." I snapped. "He's probably on his way to the closet pack now. By code of honor the Alphas would be bound to tell Jacob if he's been there or is still with them. We start searching all the tribes right away."

"Great, that could take forever!"

"No." Jacob said softly. "There are only ten in the states, twelve including the two in Alaska, and about twenty in Canada that I know of. It shouldn't take too long."

"If we tackle one tribe every other day we'll still have a month to find him should we turn up nothing. And lucky for us all the wolf tribes are on this side of the country for whatever reason ." I said, nodding my head.

"Right." Carlisle said, putting the journal in his pocket. "We'll head home and make preparations to leave. You three should get some rest and pack what you'll need. We'll leave early to get a good start."

We all nodded, and I leaned my head back. The other pack members would have to stay behind to guard the res. I would go with Jacob. I watched the Cullen's leave and stood to go as well.

"Seth, stay here tonight." Jacob said, looking at me as he continued to hold onto a very upset looking Jasper.

"Sure." I smiled softly. "I'll go home and pack a few things and then I'll be right back." He nodded and I waived as I left the cabin, hurrying home through the newly pouring rain.

* * *

**Right... Like I said it was short. Anyways, REVIEW! (I really like reading your thoughts!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay for Reviews! Right, So our story continues... now**

* * *

**Edward**

The pain was excruciating. Running away from my bonded was tearing me to pieces, and I had an odd feeling that the only reason I was still alive was because of the child I was bearing.

I kneed in my throat, shaking my large, snow white head as the trees started to thin. I was headed for the Shasta tribe, just over the Oregon state border. I was hoping to find refuge with them for a few nights, sheltering myself from Alice's visions.

I caught a quick movement to my left and froze, knowing how dangerous it could be to invade another predator's territory. I had to show I meant no harm.

Growling made me turn around, facing a large black wolf. The rest of his pack was closing in around us, trapping me into a circle with nowhere to go.

I put my ears down submissively, and hunched down. I tried listening to their thoughts to gage their reactions. Because I did not belong to their pack I could not communicate through the link.

_He smells like leech, wonder if he killed one._

_He's huge!_

_What the hell is going on?_

_Threat _

_Dangerous_

The onslaught of thoughts whirled around in my mind. The Alpha stepped towards me menacingly, and I stepped back, fearful for both mine and my cub's life.

When he growled I barred my neck to him. I did not think I could win a fight with him in my current state, and I would not risk the life of my unborn child.

_Wait! You can't attack him!_ One of the wolves yelled, a small brown wolf off to my left stepped forwards slightly.

_Get back in formation Kita. _The alpha growled and I watched as the young one struggled between obeying and holding firm. For his sake I hoped he obeyed.

_But Talah, can't you hear it, he's with child! _

The forest grew silent as the pack watched me. Slowly I allowed myself to shift back to my human form, curled up, protecting my child. The large black wolf shifted too, and a young looking native stood before me.

"Why are you on our lands? And why do you carry the scent of the cold ones?"

I swallowed. "I come seeking refuge for a few days." I said softly, still holding my abdomen. "And I smell like the cold ones because I, I am one of them."

A rush of confused thoughts bombarded me and I winced. "Explain." The alpha growled.

"I was mated to Jacob Black. When he imprinted on me five years ago I gained the ability to shift, and regained some of my human characteristics. I sleep, breath, and can eat human food. Though I still need to feed on blood I drink from animals, and have done so for many years. I mean no harm."

"I have met Jacob." The alpha said, Talah I believe he'd been called. "Just two weeks ago. He is a strong leader. But you used past terms to describe your bonding. Tell me, what has become of him?"

I smiled sadly. "Nothing has happened to him. But our bond is broken and has been replaced with that of another. I fled from the pain. I could not take it anymore."

The alpha nodded. "I have heard of broken bonds before. Though, it is not common. We do not blame you for fleeing, pale one. Tell me, does Jacob know of the cub?"

"He did not know when I left, though I am sure he will find out soon if he has not already." I sighed, relaxing a little.

"You do know by honor I must inform him that you have been here and which direction you travel should he ask it of me."

"I know, which is why I seek shelter for only a few nights. I will move on after that. If it was not a necessity, I would not have sought you out."

"You will stay with Kita in his hut." He said, nodding towards the brown wolf from before. "Supper will be soon, and you will tell me more." It wasn't a question. I nodded. "Phase back, it is an hours trot. We will go slow."

* * *

**Jasper**

I lead Jacob to our room after Seth got back, trying to calm his frazzled thoughts. "Baby, look at me." I murmured, cupping his face in my hands. "We'll find him. We'll bring him home." I promised.

He gave a strained smile, trying to tell me he was okay. He could not lie to me though. "It's my fault he left Jazz." He murmured, tears burning in his eyes. My heart clenched.

"No Jacob." I said firmly. "It is nobody's fault. Everything happens for a reason. Every turn has a greater purpose. We might not be able to see this just now, but we will. Edward is not gone from our lives. He never will be."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because," I smiled softly. "It is not your time to die. As it is not mine, nor his. I am not foolish Jacob. I know if he is to perish you would follow shortly. And I know I would follow you. But I feel our time is not near, it will work out."

He pulled me into his strong hold and I sighed in sorrowful content. "You need to sleep." I murmured, pressing waves of calm and exhaustion into his body.

"I can't Jazz, not while he's out there so alone. He's in danger."

"Look at me Jake." I demanded, forcing his gaze on me again. "Edward is safe. He has found shelter and will be okay. He has lived much longer than either of us, and knows how to survive. He will not let anything happen to him or the child. But he needs us, and we cannot reach him in time if you do not take care of yourself."

I pushed him onto the bed, sitting beside him. "Sleep." I hissed, sending one last final wave. His eyes glazed over before he toppled over. My reflexes allowed me to grab him before it was too late. Gently I laid him on the bed and curled myself into his side. His warmth helped me attain the rest I needed.

* * *

**Edward**

We sat around a small fire and ate the meal Talah's mate had prepared. I forced the food down, not wanting to come off as disrespectful.

"So, tell me why it was necessary you seek out my tribe for shelter." The dark haired alpha said, sipping on his wine.

"My sister Alice, has a gift, much like I do. She has visions of the future."

"And what is your gift?"

"I can hear the thoughts of others. Though, I can control it somewhat. Sudden or loud thoughts are the only ones that slip past my defenses, and I try to respect the privacy of those around me. However if someone directs their thoughts to me, I cannot block them so easily."

_Cool. I wanna try it out. Can you hear me? Testing._

I smiled slightly and nodded to the young wolf across the fire. "Yes, Kita, I heard you very clearly."

Talah cleared his throat and I returned my focus to him. "And what do your sister's visions have to do with my pack?"

"Alice's gift is limited. She cannot see the future when wolves are involved." I explained. "Because I am not a shifter by nature, she can see me when I am in human form, though loses the ability when I shift. I do not like staying as a wolf for too long unless I have to, as I am still unused to the feeling, so I needed a wolf tribe to block me from her."

Talah nodded. "Very well. I have all I need to know. Kita will show you to his hut whenever you are ready."

I nodded and smiled at the excited young wolf. He reminded me very much of Seth and my heart clenched in guilt. I hoped silently that my friend was alright.

"I am ready whenever you are, Kita." I smiled softly at the wolf's thoughts.

I watched as he jumped up and down excitedly, rushing to my side. I let him take my hand as he led me away from the fire and towards his hut. I couldn't help but smile at his carefree spirit that came with youth. Maybe things would not be so bad.

* * *

**Jacob**

It was barely daylight out, but no traces of tiredness could be found in any of the people crowding my small living room. Of course the vampires had no use for sleep, excluding Jasper. He Seth and I were too worked up I think. I know I was.

I sat at the table with them and Carlisle. Jasper had taken the lead in planning out the route we would take in searching for Edward. He had been in the army before he was changed, so he knew how to strategize well.

I had insisted there was no need to visit the three tribes with wolf packs to the south of us, claiming it to be a waste of time. There were more options north of us and Edward knew this. Jasper had stared me down until I relented.

He had agreed with my logic, but threw in his own, rationalizing that it would save time to check these areas now, then find out we would have to rush back down if he didn't turn up anywhere north of Washington. Like I said, he got his way.

Alice and Esme had made an early morning shopping trip, picking up food and supplies we would need. It was agreed upon that we would leave the driving to the vampires. They drove at ridiculous speeds and had no need for sleep, cutting travel time in half.

By seven we were ready to leave, and I pulled Jasper to me, holding him close. "Thank you. You're doing so much. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Let's go find him, Jake. That's all I want." He smiled, leading me out the door, the other's following silently. I knew that the Cullen's were torn. I had heard it from their thoughts. They adored Jasper and wanted to love him. But they knew our bond was the reason Edward had left, even though they didn't actually blame him.

Seth went with Alice, and Emmett. Jasper and I road with Dr. Cullen and Esme. Rosalie was driving on her own, offering to take the car that was holding most of our supplies. I think she just wanted away from the stench of us 'mutts' as she so lovingly calls us.

Jasper and I held onto each other as they started the car. I looked back as we left the reservation, trusting that Sam could lead the pack. He had not been happy staying behind, but understood. He had promised to keep a look out in case Edward returned while we were away.

When I looked back up I caught Esme staring at Jasper and I with a small smile. "It'll be okay." She said, placing her hand on my knee. "We'll find him."

I tried to smile again, but slivers of doubt were still there. Jasper squeezed my hand gently and I sighed. "How can you know?"

Her smile widened slightly. "A mother always knows." She said, before facing the front again. She took Carlisle's hand in hers as he continued to follow Alice's vehicle in front of ours. A wave of calm surged over me and I closed my eyes.

_I'm coming Edward…_

* * *

**Soo... I have nothing to say really other than, Review PLEASE (I like hearing your thoughts...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward**

I woke up early the next morning to find Kita had already risen, though it was just now day break. I was shocked that I had actually managed to sleep, this being the first time since Jacob had left for his trip. Of course excluding the night he'd called and my feverish state. But I was excluding those a lot.

I climbed out of the sleeping bag the young wolf had lent me and exited the small hut. I chuckled, remembering the shock I had faced at learning it was literally a hut. Many of the Shasta tribal members had chosen to continue living as in the olden days. They wore animal skinned robes and pant, and lived in small huts. The tribe was small, smaller than that of Jacobs, and everyone knew of the Wolves.

I followed the soft sound of a flute to a clearing just west of the boy's home and sat down against a tree. I watched as he played happily, surrounded by a multitude of furry woodland animals.

_Good morning!_ He thought at me, acknowledging me with a slight nod. He continued to play though his song without faltering, and I longed to play along with him some day.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, after his piece finished. The animals slowly left, saved for one hawk which took perch on his arm.

"Yes." I smiled, staring curiously at the bird. He noticed my inquiring look and giggled.

"This is Talik. He is my spirit guider."

"I would have though the wolf to be your spirit animal." I said softly.

His smile grew and he laughed airily. "He is." He explained after a moment. "But one is not tied to a single spirit animal."

"What do you mean?"

"A soul can have up to four spirit guiders at a time, and is not necessarily tied to any of them for life. They may come and go in times of need, or you may remain connected forever. Some say it is your spirit guides that transport you to the afterworld."

"I see. How many guides do you have?"

"I have met all of mine, and have remained connected to them." He said proudly. "I am the youngest to have ever found a guide, let alone four."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." He smiled, stroking the hawk's feathers. "Talik was my first guide. He and I are very close."

"Do all your guides come to you in physical form? I thought they were more or less non tangible." I was fascinated.

He seemed excited by my questions and happily answered. "Not all of them do. Some I only meet in dreams and meditation. But Talik and Kail came to me in this world shortly after I met them."

"When did you meet Talik?"

"When I was five. After my mother passed away." He said softly, glancing to the bird. "He came to me in a dream. I told papa the next morning and he told me to tell him if it ever happened again. Talik came to me every night. He told me his name after a week and I went into a comma like state for a month.

"Papa said that right before I woke a hawk had flown in and landed on my arm. He was gone when I got up, but when we were leaving the hut he came back and flew around me." He grinned. "He's been with me ever since."

I frowned, imagining how worried his father must have been during that month. "Why did you go into a comma?"

"The medicine man at the time said it was because I was too young to go on a spiritual journey away from my people. So the spirits brought me to them and taught me there."

"Wow." I breathed, mesmerized by this young boy. "Your papa must be very proud of you. Such an amazing feet for one so young."

"I am sure he is." He said, the sad smile returning. "Papa passed away two years after I met Talik. It was his time." He explained gently. "But I had Talik and the elders to care for me. And Kail came to me only a year after papa left. He is my wolf, though I did not shift until a few months ago."

He looked at me, amusement shinning in his eyes again. "Why are you so interested in this? I did not think the _pale_ _ones_ were this eager to know about my people."

"You forget I am married to a man of Native background." I smiled teasingly. "And I enjoy learning. When you live as long as I have, there is not much else to do but learn everything you can."

He nodded, watching me closely. "You love your wolf still, very much." He said softly. I nodded.

"With all my soul." I sighed.

"Then why do you not return to him?" I looked into his soft brown eyes and frowned.

"Because he is much better off without me." I sighed, curling up. "I was not enough for him, so the spirits severed our bond."

The boy looked to his hawk and shook his head. "You are wrong, friend. Talik says otherwise. All things happen for a reason. The bond is not severed, I do not think. But it has been hidden. I believe you are on a journey. The spirits have much in store for you."

He continued to hold my gaze and I frowned. Could he be right? If so, what kind of journey had I been sent on? Where did it end?

**Alice**

I gasped, my world clouding over and I locked up. Distantly I could feel the car swerve before someone grabbed the wheel.

_Edward. _

Once the world had unclouded I realized we were on the side of the road, Carlisle pulled up beside us worried.

"What happened?" Esme asked, Jacob and Jasper right behind her.

"Alice had a vision." Emmett said, getting out of the car and coming around to my side. I got out as well, Seth behind me.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, his voice haunted.

"I saw the birth again, exactly the same as last time, but after it just went blank. I can't see him now? Not in the future at all."

"He's not, he's not dead is he?" Jacob pleaded. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. My visions of death are very different, clear. Never has anyone just disappeared like that." I shook my head again. "It's like when I try to see him now or when he's on the reservation or in wolf form. It's blank."

"So what does this mean?" Esme asked, petting Jacob's arm.

"I don't know." I said softly. "Maybe he'll find a tribe to have the child with. I can't tell."

Jacob's shoulders slumped and Jasper sighed. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will be okay. Maybe this means that we'll find him before he gives birth."

I didn't think so, but I saw the hope rise in Jacob's eyes and couldn't bring myself to put him down. Jasper's icy blue eyes met my own and I knew he knew this as well. He was giving Jacob motivation.

"Let's get back on the road." Emmett said, climbing into the driver's seat. "You'll ride." He said, pointing at me. "We don't want any more off road adventures right now."

I smiled bashfully and sprinted around to the other side, everyone returning to their respective places. I sighed, trying my best to catch even the slightest glimpse of a future for my brother.

**Edward**

"When do you plan on leaving?" Kita asked me that evening as we made our way to Talah's hut for the evening meal. Talik rested on his shoulder again.

"I don't wish to over stay my welcome." I smiled softly. "I will probably leave tomorrow evening."

"That will not do." The young wolf frowned. He shook his head. "No, not at all. You will stay longer. I am sure of it."

I smiled in amusement at how sure he sounded. "And how much longer will I remain?"

"Five days more. You'll be with us for one week."

I sighed. "Kita I cannot. I must keep moving. It is for the best."

"Why is it so important that your wolf not find you?" he demanded, stopping to face me.

"I have already explained. It is better this way."

"You'll die. After the child is born. Unless you stop running you'll die." He said sadly. His eyes were filled with pain and I ruffled his hair.

"There is no way to know that." I said, even though I was sure he was right. I felt it.

He turned and continued on in silence for a moment. "Your wolf will not get here for a while longer. Talik has said so. It is better that you stay for the time I have said."

"I do not think I am welcomed for so long." I huffed. "I told your alpha I would be here for at most three days."

"Talah will understand. He will not mind." I sighed, and continued following him.

"If it is alright with him, I will consider." His face lit up with a grin and he looked at me happily.

"I will start preparations tomorrow evening then." He smiled. I narrowed my eyes, wondering if there was something he knew that I did not. I tried searching his mind but found it blocked off to me with thoughts of plant life the only thing I could decipher. He must have noticed my frown because he laughed openly. "When one has no privacy, one makes privacy." He winked.

He was hiding something from me. I was determined to find out what.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so we're already at chapter nine. Not too many left. Thanks again for all the reviews and um... yeah, onwards!**

* * *

**Jacob**

The first three packs had been a bust, but the alpha's had promised to get in touch if they heard anything or Edward showed up. We were back in the cars, heading north towards Oregon.

Jasper was being careful around me, and I hatted myself for it. I was sure he thought my annoyed feelings were directed towards him, and as much as I wanted them to be, I couldn't bring myself to feel anything negative towards him. No, they were directed towards myself.

I had started looking back on my two weeks home with Edward. And one memory stood out to me far too clearly, the day he had left. Not only the day he had left, but the last time I had lain with him. Now it was clear to me, that he had been saying goodbye. And I was cursing myself for not recognizing it for what it was.

I felt Jasper shift away and caught Esme's worried glance. The atmosphere had become increasingly uncomfortable and upsetting as the minutes ticked by and I knew Jasper's grasp on his powers was slipping.

"Jazz." I whispered, grabbing his hand as he made to scoot further away. "Look at me." He refused.

"I am sorry Jacob." He said softly, looking straight ahead. "I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry."

I sighed, closing the distance between us and pulling him to my chest. "I know. I'm not annoyed at you. Never annoyed at you baby." I murmured into his hair. I felt him shake in my hold and made soft hushing noises.

"Then why…"

"I was stupid, that's why." I hummed. "I was blind. I could have prevented this and I did nothing to do so." I continued, thinking of that last day again. "I'm sorry I hurt you with my feelings baby. It's okay."

He slowly calmed in my grasp and I eventually felt him go slack in my arms, his breathing even and calm. He had fallen asleep.

"It'll be okay Jacob." Carlisle said, meeting my eyes through the rearview mirror. "It is not your fault. You couldn't control the imprinting. And we all knew we would not find Edward there. It was precautionary. We still have time."

I nodded, leaning back against the seat and cradling Jasper's form. He curled into my warmth and I managed a small smile.

"Why don't you get some rest, dear?" Esme suggested, looking back at us. "It is still a ways to go before we reach Oregon. It will be best if you are well rested."

I nodded, closing my eyes. Slowly I let Jasper's breathing lull me to sleep.

* * *

**Edward**

I had indeed remained with the Shasta pack like Kita had claimed. It had been six days since my arrival and I was prepared to leave early the next morning. Kita had prepared a nice pack for me, with provisions and supplies. His thoughts still remained guarded.

We were heading to dinner again at Talah's hut, and the young wolf was unusually silent, glancing every so often to the bird on his shoulder. Talik had remained by his side for most of the week. Kita told me he was giving him guidance and direction.

The fire was already roaring by the time we arrived, and the pack was sprawled out, laughing merrily. We sat and one of the members I knew as Rin clapped me on the back. "Hey, we're gonna miss ya." He said happily. "Come back and visit some time would ya."

I smiled and agreed, not sure if it would be possible. Kita sighed and the wolf's attention was turned to him. "What's with the face, kid?" he asked, pushing him playfully.

Kita looked to Talik again before nodding slightly. "The spirits have decided to send me on a journey." He said softly, looking into the fire.

"Another one?" Talah asked, looking at him carefully. He frowned when Kita nodded. "For how long?"

The boy shrugged. "Perhaps a few months. They have not told me yet. But I must go. I am needed."

"By whom?"

"A lost soul." He smiled, not looking up. Talah nodded and sighed, resigned.

"When do you leave?"

"At daybreak." He mumbled, his eyes going unfocused.

"Kita?" Rin asked, placing a gentle arm on his shoulder. The boy did not react and I began to worry. I tried to read his thought again and was assaulted with strange images and swirling colors. I gasped, watching the beautiful dance of the picture.

And it was gone, leaving me feeling empty and dazed. "What was that?"

Kita startled too, taking a deep breath, determination etched onto his face. The others watched him expectantly. "You will be receiving visitors in two days' time." He told Talah. "They are friends, no matter what your instincts tell you. Do not fight them."

"The spirits have told you this?"

"Yes." Kita said, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"There is more to the vision?" Talah asked. Kita nodded. "Will you share?"

"No." he said softly. "It will not affect the pack."

There was silence for a few minutes until Talah nodded. "Very well. Let us eat. Kita, I want a word with you before you leave tonight."

"Yes sir." Kita said, his smile back in place. I frowned slightly, confused by the nights events. I wanted to know more about his strange visions and what they meant. They were nothing like Alice's visions, hers were clear and easy to interpret. His were a mystery.

* * *

**Kita**

I followed my alpha as he headed into the forest just beyond his hut. "What is it sir?"

"The lost soul, it is the cold one, is it not?" he asked, looking back towards the fire where I had left Edward much to his displeasure. I knew he was annoyed at the blocks I had put up around my thoughts. But they had been necessary, lest things not transpire according to plan.

I nodded, looking him in the eyes. "He is in need of guidance and protection. The spirits have made clear I am to accompany him until he is found."

Talah nodded, a small smirk playing on his lips. "It is still strange to hear one so young say things far too wise."

I smiled at him, accepting his embrace. "The spirits have a plan, and I am their tool." I murmured. "I cannot deny their calling brother, you know this."

"I know." He sighed. "You are far too young, Kita. Take care."

"I will. But Edward is about to start his own journey, and he will need help along the way. He is vulnerable and close to death. It is my job to keep him standing."

My alpha nodded, ruffling my hair tenderly. "Will you ever return to us?"

I smiled sadly. "I do not know. I have a feeling something big is coming, for me and for Edwards. But I do not know what." He did not seem pleased by my answer and I chuckled slightly. "I will try my best brother. But I can make no promises."

"Very well. Take care, Kita. May the spirits be with you wherever you go."

"And with you brother." We shared one last hug before I left him standing there, returning to Edward's side. "Let us go." I smiled. Nodding he agreed, following me into the dark.

* * *

Right... I'm so running out of things to say... Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Sigh tsk tsk. I am so very disapointed. Only four reviews? Come now surely you cant hate it that much.**

* * *

**Edward**

I woke to the sounds of movement just outside the hut and got up to investigate. It was daybreak.

Kita smiled at me, two packs by his feet and a wolf by his side. "This is Kail." He said, petting the wolf on the head. "He has decided to accompany us on this journey."

"Us?" I asked before realization hit me. "Kita no, I cannot accept this. You cannot leave your family for me, I will not allow it."

"The spirits have already decided, Edward. I am to accompany you until you have found your place. It is not an option, and I will not back down."

I frowned, running a hand through my hair. "Surely the spirits would understand."

"I am their tool, Edward. And I follow what they wish of me. The pack understands this. It is not the first time I have left."

I sighed, reading the thoughts he projected towards me. I knew I could not sway him. "How many journeys have you been on?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Seven, not including my month with Talik. I left for the first time when I was ten. Two of those journeys were to find my other two guides. The others were at their bidding. Just like this one."

I sighed one last time nodding slowly. "This is why your thoughts have been shielded." It was not a question.

"Yes." He smiled, handing me one of the packs. I lifted it easily enough and put it on. "We will walk for now, until midday. We will not reach our next destination for four days."

"I had planned on staying with the Kueue tribe. They are only a day's run away." I said, following him as he began walking, the wolf by his side and Talik flying above him.

"No. We will camp for a few nights." He smiled. I sighed, giving up on the idea of arguing with him. "I am to help you begin your journey. I have much to teach you. And to teach you we must be away from distractions." He explained, leading me through the woods.

"What do you mean? What journey?"

"To find where you belong." He smiled, looking over his shoulder at me. "To find your guide."

I stopped, my mind reeling. "You mean, a spirit guild? Like your Talik?" I asked, awed slightly.

He nodded. "I expect you'll meet your wolf. But then again, we can't be too sure. Perhaps you have another guide that they will show you. Perhaps not. Only time will tell."

I smiled, somewhat excited by the prospect of meeting my spirit guide. "How does one start the journey?" I asked.

Kita's musical laughter filled my ears and he stopped turning back to me. "You are eager, cold one." He smiled. "But that is for the best. We do not have much time. Normally these journeys can take months. But yours will be much less. I suppose it would make sense for us to begin now."

I nodded, and he tilted his head to the side. "Empty your thoughts. Clear your mind. Create a place where you can be free, where you feel comfortable. I want you to see nothing but this place. Close out all external influences."

I nodded, beginning to empty my mind. He started moving again and I snapped back into reality. "Wait, how am I supposed to do this and follow you at the same time?" I asked, hurrying to catch up. He paused again, sending me a kind smile.

"Kail will guide you. You may place your hand on his head if you wish, but it is not necessary. He will guide your subconscious while you focus on attaining your goal."

I nodded, and debated, eventually placing my hand on the Silver-grey wolf's head. The fur gave me something to feel grounded by.

"Good. Now continue. I will wake you when we reach our resting point."

That was the last thing I heard before I continued to clear my thoughts. I carefully built my safe place, noting how much it resembled the woods near La Push. Yet it was different, which allowed me to forge on.

* * *

**Jasper**

Jacob was restless, constantly shifting about in the back seat with me. We were close to the first tribe in southern Oregon, the Shasta tribe. We had agreed to stop about an hour's run from their known territory and walk in the rest of the way so we did not upset or startle them. Emmett would accompany Seth, Jacob and myself while the other's remained with the cars.

"Jacob, calm down." I murmured, stroking his hair softly. He whimpered softly and I knew he was anxious. He had smelled Edward's presence a few miles back, and it was only growing stronger as we grew closer. He had been here without a doubt. But it was unlikely he was still lingering.

"Jacob, baby, look at me." I instructed, forcing his eyes to meet mine. He was distraught and I was having trouble calming him down. "I know you're anxious, but you need to calm down. Yes, Edward was here, probably for some length of time. We will talk with them and find out where he has gone, but in order for us to do that you need to relax a bit."

He nodded, not really relaxing and I sighed. "Jacob." I hissed, slightly, forcing another wave of calm onto him. He froze and I felt bad for using my powers to this extent, but it was necessary. "You will calm down." I said, cupping his face in my hands. "Calm, calm." I whispered, watching as his eyes clouded before clearing again.

"I hate when you do that." He murmured, leaning his head against mine.

"I know." I smiled. "But sometimes it is necessary."

"I know."

"Are you good?" I asked. He nodded and I kissed him softly. "Good, because we're here."

His eyes widened and he scrambled out of the car. I followed closely behind him and found that Emmett and Seth were ready to go. Seth had already transformed and was waiting patiently.

We waited for Jacob to shift before we took off at a run. We would continue this pace for most of the hour, until we got close to the border. After that we would slow down until we came across the pack.

I stayed close to my wolf, making sure he was okay. Seth and Emmett followed behind us.

* * *

**Kita **

I watched Edward with interest as he sat in the shade of a large oak tree, going through the exercises I had given him. He was doing much better than I had imagined, and was able to slip into his place without interruption for hours on end.

He had explained that he often slipped into a sort of meditative blank state before he had met his wolf and couldn't sleep. It was almost second nature for him now. It wouldn't be long before he was visited by his spirit animal, I was sure.

He had not noticed when I left earlier that evening to hunt. Kail had remained there to protect him even though I would not be gone long. There was plenty of game in these parts and it had been a relatively short hunt.

He had not moved an inch from his spot I had left him in, and did not take notice of my return. He was still far away now as I sat, cooking the large elk I had managed to find. I had carefully drained a large portion of the blood for him before roasting the meet over the fire.

It was nearly finished, and I mused on whether I should revive him just yet or not. I decided to leave him be for a bit longer. I tossed a piece of meat to Kail who had taken to lying beside Edward as he practiced.

I took the last section of meat off the fire and set it aside, rising to my feet. I knew I had to be careful waking Edward from this state. The last time he had startled and spooked quite badly. It was not wise to spook a mother, especially one that was expecting. And even if in technical terms Edward was not quite that, his mindset was the same underneath it all.

"Edward." I called softly, kneeling besides him. "Come back now, it is time."

I saw something behind his eyes flicker and knew I was getting though. "Come back." I murmured one last time, placing my hand on his chest. His eyes closed and he gasped, shuddering slightly. I smiled at him before moving my hand away slowly. "Welcome back." I said.

"How long was I gone?" he asked, taking in his surroundings.

"If this is the first time you have woken, then nearly five hours." I smiled, getting up and brushing the leaves from y leggings. "Come, supper is prepared. You can tell me about it as we eat."

He slowly got up, slightly unstable and moved to the fireside. I noticed he did this often, and assumed the heat reminded him of his wolf, though he would say no such thing. He merely said the warmth felt nice since he was always cool.

"It was enlightening. So peaceful." He murmured as I passed him a cup of the blood I had drained for him and a cut of meat. He had not been eating much food, but I did not pressure him too much.

"Did anyone, or anything come to you?" I asked, cutting my own supper away and taking a sip of water.

His face scrunched up as he pondered my question and he shook his head. "No, not really. There were sounds that I have not heard there before, and cannot describe. And there were shadows. But nothing recognizable."

I smiled, chuckling at his frown. "Patience my friend. These things take time, and it has only been two days. You are much further along than most have managed in a month."

He sighed, nodding and sipping on the blood. I watched him carefully as I ate, worried for his wellbeing. He finished draining his cup and was setting it down when something happened.

His lips formed a small 'o' shape and his right hand went to his stomach. I was by his side in seconds. "Edward?" I asked, uncertainty flooding my voice. He turned to me with teary eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"The baby," he murmured, letting out a shaky breath. "It kicked."

I smiled, backing away again, allowing him to revel in this moment. I pretended not to notice the silvery tears sliding down his cheeks, a testament to how much he longed for his mate to be there, experiencing this with him. I pulled my flute out of my bag and played a gentle melody.

* * *

**Jacob**

We slowed to a walk about ten minutes from the border and I was anxious again, needing to hear of my Edward. Just to make sure he was alright. I needed as much.

We heard a distant howl and stopped in our tracks as movement in front of us caught our attention. Quickly I changed back, slipping on my shorts and placing Jasper behind me. A relatively large pack of wolves came out of the deep forest, headed our way.

When they were only ten feet away they stopped and all but two changed back, sliding on deer skinned pants and cloaks. "Jacob, brother." Their alpha, Talah greeted me. I nodded back, thankful that he was one of the leaders I had interacted with on my trip.

"Talah." I whispered, unable to voice much else.

"We have been expecting you. One of our own had foreseen your arrival." He looked over my shoulder and his eyes shown recognition. "Your new imprintee?" he asked, nodding to Jasper.

"Yes." I nod, feeling Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"I am afraid you will not find whom you are searching for here." He said sadly.

"But he was here. Recently." It was not a question.

"Yes. He left the morning before this." His eyes softened and he moved to my side, placing a hand on my other shoulder. "He is well." He said softly. "Or as well as can be expected. And he is safe now. One of my own has left to accompany him."

"You sent someone with him?"

"No. the spirits guided my brother's decision. He left no room for argument. He is young, but he is wiser beyond his years. He will keep your Edward safe."

I nodded, relaxing just slightly. "Thank you."

"I did not see them leave, but," he pointed to the north east. "They traveled in that direction according to their scents. The nearest tribe is but a day's run away. Though I cannot be certain that is where they are headed.

"Kita works in mysterious ways and is very compelling. Your Edward will follow him wherever he is led. Kita has said he is on a journey, and from that I am almost certain he will seclude your Edward on many occasions. He is acting as his guide for this spiritual journey."

My mind whirled and I nodded slightly. I had never thought about Edward engaging on a spiritual trip, and assumed it was at the urging of this Kita that he would partake in it. Knowing my vampire, he loved to learn, and this would open him to a whole new world of knowledge.

"Thank you, we will set off immediately." I said, shaking his hand firmly.

I watched as he turned to go but stopped. He looked to Jasper and I felt myself tense up. "He was right." He said with a small smile. He chose not to elaborate, leaving us very confused. His mind was blocked and I could not read him, nor the others very well, though I could tell a few of them felt minor resentment towards me. It seemed that Edward had stolen their hearts in the short time he had been there.

One of the boys looked back towards me and our eyes connected.

_You had better find him. If anything happens to him I'll personally rip your throat out. Tell him Rin will be waiting for that visit._

I blinked, not used to many people directing their thought directly to me, but before I could react he had disappeared into the tree line.

"What was that? Jacob?" Jasper moved to look into my eyes, obviously worried.

"Nothing. It seems Edward has stolen more hearts in his time spent here. That wolf, Rin, he threatened me if anything happens to Edward. Apparently he has a fondness for him."

Jasper smiled, leaning against my chest. "It seems Edward has the ability to steal the hearts of anyone he meets." He chuckled, taking my hand in his. "So, let's go find him. There are a lot of people waiting for him now. Let's bring him back to show him just how much he is loved."

I smiled down at the man in my arms. "Yeah, let's go get him."

"We'll have to tell Alice about this Kita." He said, as I took my pants off and attached them to the cord around my leg. "It would explain why her visions are suddenly gone."

I nodded, kissing him softly before backing away and transforming. He nodded and we took off, Emmett and Seth leading the way this time.

* * *

**Edward**

I had been traveling with Kita for a week now, and I had long given up on trying to convince him to follow my plan. We had only stayed with one other tribe so far, and even then it had only been for one night.

I had started to show by now, and it seemed that every day I would grow larger. Kita put up with all of my grumbling good naturedly, laughing in that pleasant way of his. He had taught me a great deal about shifter pregnancies. It was through him that I learned I would only carry my child for four months.

It was still hard for me to comprehend that in only two and a half months I would be holding my beautiful baby boy or girl in my arms. The thought was both terrifying and exciting at the same time. I wanted so much to see my baby. But I worried about who would take care of it when I was gone. I knew I wouldn't last very long after the birth. I had come to terms with that, no matter how much it hurt to know I would never get to see my child grow, or to hold my wolf one last time.

I stumbled behind Kita, gasping as pain wracked through my body. I trembled slightly, and my young friend was instantly by my side. "Edward?"

I shook my head, fighting back tears, and the young wolf waited patiently. I couldn't call Jacob my wolf anymore, he no longer belonged to me though I would always belong to him. Realizing this hurt terribly.

"A-after I have the child, I will die." It wasn't a question. I already knew it to be so. Kita nodded sadly. "Will you take care of my b-baby? Will you take him or her back to your t-tribe and-" He put a finger to my lips smiling softly.

"Of course, brother. You need not worry."

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. "And, one day, will you tell Jacob. I want him to know his, our child. He deserves as much."

Again he nodded, taking my hand in his and gently leading me forward. "I will do anything you ask of me brother."

* * *

**Wells, threeish more chapter to go. And maybe an Epilogue. But that will depend on how you all react to the last chapter. Which means you'll have to review. Sadly my mind reading ability is limited to a 10 mile radius. Which means I can't know what you think unless you review. So, Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soo…. Chapter 11. And still so few reviews. Sigh. And only two more chapters to go. **

* * *

**Jacob**

Two weeks remained for us to locate my beloved before everything was lost. The search was proving difficult. We had reached Canada two and a half weeks ago and had yet to turn up anything fruitful. It was taking longer than we planned. There were only three tribes remaining, and my hopes along with everyone else's were growing dim.

We had only found six more packs besides the Shasta pack that had seen Edward and his new traveling companion. The longest they had stayed was three days, unlike my vampire's weeklong visit with Talah's pack. This meant that they were camping more and avoiding interaction with others.

While I was happy that Edward was not travelling alone and had not only a protector but a friend with him, it made things for us much more difficult. Before we were sure to have found him with one of the packs as he would have needed their protection from Alice's visions, but with this Kita, he had twenty-four seven protection and could go where ever they pleased in order to avoid detection.

I sighed, placing my face in my hands as I slumped forwards. "Jacob?" Jasper asked hesitantly. I looked up, giving him a soft smile that felt forced. "Don't give up yet." He murmured, leaning against my side and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"We've only two weeks left." I reminded him, chocking slightly as negative emotions swirled in my chest, making breathing near impossible as it constricted tightly. "He could be anywhere."

"We'll find him." My other vampire said softly, forcing my chin up so I would look into his amber eyes. "Don't give up on him yet."

I jerked away and looked down. I hadn't completely given up yet, I would never give up on Edward. But my faith had long run thin. Jasper and Seth were the only two who still surged forward with the same sureness as when we first started out. I wanted to share in their faith, but the loss had pulled tight on my heart strings, weighing me down. Jasper was right, if Edward died I would follow very soon, and it had nothing to do with the imprint. I couldn't fathom a life without him.

I nodded softly, taking Jasper's hand in my own and squeezing gently. He squeezed back in assurance. He smiled sweetly and I sighed, forcing another one of my own. It was then that I hear it. Faint, but I heard it clearly. A voice I had never heard before but somehow knew…

'_Jacob…' _

* * *

**Edward**

I winced and I sat on the ground slowly. My stomach contracted again and I sighed, fighting the tears that came so often these days. Kita and his wolf were sitting in front of me, the former checking over my vitals and conferring with Talik.

"I'm afraid they are still false contractions." He smiled softly, squeezing my hand in support. "Though, you knew this."

I nodded numbly. Kita had said I would have the baby two days early. I still had just under two weeks to go. The false contractions had started three days ago though and were wearing me thin.

I was torn. The pain of both the contractions and imprint were slowly driving me insane and I just wanted my little baby to hurry up and come. But, the sooner the baby came, the sooner I would perish. I did not want to die, though I was resigned to it. Still Kita tried to convince me of this foolishness but I refused to listen. Jacob would not understand at first, but after a time he would thank me.

"You are aware that we will have to cut the baby out?" he asked softly, holding my gaze.

I nodded. "Yes."

"If you prefer, we can find another pack and have someone else do this-"

"No." I cut him off. "I want you to do this Kita. I trust you with this. No one else." I murmured, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. "I don't think I can make it to another pack." I admitted softly, smiling bitterly.

He smiled kindly and moved to my side, holding me closely. "If you decided on that path you would have been able to." He said softly, stroking my hair as another contraction wracked my body. "We only have one last day until we reach our destination. I have been constructing a sort of saddle. You will ride tomorrow."

I agreed silently with a small nod. "You know you should allow me to bring them here." He sighed softly. I sighed, looking into his soft eyes. "I know, I know. You can't." he murmured, brushing a hand over my cheek.

I cried silently as he held me and rocked me slowly back and forth until I drifted into a dark sleep.

* * *

**Jasper**

I watched Jacob closely as his face contorted into pain and surprise. "Jake?"

"Shh." He said softly, his eyes glazing over. "Did you hear that?"

I shook my head, not sure of what it was he was referring to. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen glanced at us worriedly but I just shook my head again.

"Someone said my name." he whispered, such conviction in his voice.

"Who Jake? Edward?" I tilted my head, holding his hands in mine. Could it be possibly that we were close enough he could once again hear him through the connection?

"No." he frowned, pain marring his beautiful face once again. "Someone else. I don't know who, I've never heard this voice before, but, I know them, somehow."

I smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. "Jacob, baby I don't-"

"I heard it." He glared, such determination in his voice. I sighed, and squeezed his hands.

"If you think you heard it, I'm sure you did." I murmured, wrapping my arms around him. He gasped loudly again and I pulled back, searching for pain. His eyes were glassy and clouded. Before I could utter a cry of surprise the doctor stopped the car suddenly, making Jake and I jerk from the sheer force.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking in front to find out why we had stopped so suddenly.

"Emmett stopped short. I have no idea why." Esme said, unbuckling quickly. The doctor followed and looked over his shoulder at me. "Stay with him while we see what's going on."

"Is he okay?" I asked, returning my gaze to Jacob's blank gaze.

"I don't know…"

* * *

**Emmett**

"Do you think we'll find him Al?" I asked as I drove down the empty highway.

"I don't know, Em." She sighed, pulling at her hair. "I want to believe we will but, what are the chances we'll run into him at this point?"

I frowned, agreeing with her silently. I reached to turn on the radio but paused when I heard her sharp gasp. "Al?" I asked, looking at her. She was frozen, with a slightly pained look on her pale face. At first I assumed it was another vision, but when she didn't snap out of it I knew something was wrong.

"Shit!" I growled, slamming on the brakes. I heard Carlisle brake suddenly behind me but couldn't be bothered to look. "Alice?"

"What's going on?" Seth asked, having jerked awake when I slammed on the brakes. I had completely forgotten he was even in the car he was such a quiet sleeper.

"Something's wrong with Alice." I growled, kicking my door open and climbing out to meet Carlisle and Esme.

"What in heavens is going on?" Esme exclaimed, trying to glance around my burly form. "Is something wrong?"

"Alice is all frozen up." I groaned.

"A vision?"

"I don't think so. She's not snapping out of it. And her eyes look different."

"Just like Jacob!" Esme cried, covering her mouth.

"Jacob? What's wrong with Jacob?" Seth demanded, coming to stand by my side.

"Just a few moments ago, before Emmett stopped so suddenly, Jacob froze up. His gaze is clouded and empty. I've no idea what it going on." Carlisle frowned, glancing back at the other car. Rose was parked behind him but hadn't bothered to get out.

There was a dull thud from inside the car and I jumped, turning quickly to find out what was wrong. "Alice?" I asked, sticking my head inside the door I found her slumped against the door frame, eyes closed tightly.

"Carlisle!" another voice called out. Jasper ran to our sides in a panic looking ready to cry. "It's Jacob! He just-just fell over! He won't wake up!"

* * *

**And that brings an end to yet another chapter! Only two left, and maaaaybe that epilogue. Depends... Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yup, thanks for the reviews. Chapter 12 will begin… nows!**

* * *

**Kita**

With the help of Kail I set up a small tent for Edward and moved him inside. I knew what needed to be done, and though I was aware of how upset Edward might be when he found out, I knew this was my purpose for being here.

"Forgive me, brother." I whispered, bestowing a soft kiss on his forehead. "But it is for you own good and that of your child's."

Sitting down I began.

"_Jacob!" colors danced around me, slowly settling into a forest I recognized only from Edward's accounts. I was alone, though I would not remain so for long. _

'_What are you doing here, pup?' a voice growled from behind me. Standing I turned to face the large, snow-white wolf. _

"_I am here to protect Edward." I said calmly, staring into its large amber eyes. "He refuses to listen to reason. So I am taking his life into my own hands. I am calling his imprinted here to direct him to Edward."_

'_Our imprinted abandoned us for another!' the wolf snarled._

"_You are wrong. That is not how it works and you should know that. Jacob Black had no choice in the second imprinting."_

'_Even so there is no bond between us anymore. Let us die in peace.'_

_My gaze saddened and I sighed, placing my hand into his soft fur. He snarled at me again but I felt no real threat. "No, you have let your emotions run away with you. I cannot imagine the pain even if I tried, but I know that the bond is still there. The spirits have told me so. They have sent you on a journey, one that is almost complete." _

'_And what will this journey bring?'_

"_I do not know. I trust in the spirits. Will you trust in me, brother?" there was silence for a long moment._

'_Do as you must.'_

"_Tell me your name?" I asked softly._

'_Ayid.'_

"_Will you allow me to bring Jacob Black here, Ayid?" I asked softly._

'_Can I hurt him in this place?'_

_I frowned. "That I am unsure of. At the very least you would break the connection I am forcing. Should that happen he will never make it in time and you both shall perish." I received a huff in reply and glared at the wolf. "Your cub is in danger from all of this as well."_

'…_very well. I will not harm him for the sake of my cub.'_

"_Good." I sat back down and felt the wolf settle behind me. "I am going to bring him here now. And Edward's sister, Alice, though she will be indirect and not appear she will witness everything."_

'_Do it.'_

_Breathing deeply I called upon the spirits to help me. "Now, Jacob."_

_There was a rush of wind and sound. Once everything was again calm I opened my eyes. A very frightened man stood a bit away, looking around frantically. _

"_There is no reason to be worried." I said softly, alerting him to my presence. _

"_W-who are you? Where am I?"_

"_Come," I motioned. "Sit with me." There was a low growl from behind me, drawing his eyes to the large wolf._

"_Edward?" he whispered, pain filling his voice. _

"_You recognize him then?" I asked, again motioning for him to come closer. Hesitantly he obeyed and sat on the ground before me. "This is Ayid, Edward's wolf spirit. He has granted me permission to bring you here."_

"_And where is here?"_

"_Edward's place." I said, knowing it was not a great answer. "The spirits have taken your vampire on a journey, and I am his guide. This is his place, deep within his soul that he has created."_

"_You're Kita." He exclaimed, eyes wide. I nodded, assuming Talah had told him of me. "How is he? Is he alright?" _

"_Edward is fading Jacob. He will have the child two days early. And if things do not go according to plan he will die within hours of giving birth."_

"_No…" he moaned, fisting his hair. I touched his wrist gently._

"_Edward does not know of this plan, Jacob. He still believes he is doing this to give you a better future with Jasper. I need you to pay very close attention." He nodded, gaze determined. _

"_Firstly, I cannot allow you to be present for the birth." I said, deciding to deliver the harder news first. He looked ready to protest but I held up a hand. "Edward is extremely fragile right now. You showing up while he is in labor, before I have had time to prepare him will add far too much stress on his body. Both he and the child will die if this is the case."_

"_I understand." _

"_Good. Second, you are close. Keep traveling north. My spirit wolf will find you and lead you the rest of the way. Trust in him." he nodded. "You must go now, Jacob Black. There is still a ways for you to travel. And your Jasper is worried sick."_

"_I never meant to hurt him." he whispered, looking me in the eyes. _

"_I know. Everything will work out. I have seen it. For now I bid thee goodbye. Travel swiftly."_

_The winds started to pick up again and his eyes widened. "Thank you." He murmured. _

* * *

**Jasper **

I was a mess, I knew this. But who wouldn't be when their mate had just frozen like stone only to fall unconscious minutes after. I was terrified.

"He'll be okay, Jasper. I've found nothing wrong." Carlisle assured me. We had placed both Jacob and Alice into the back seats of his car and were waiting it out on the side of the road. Anxiously I paced near the open door.

"Jasper, darling-" Esme started, placing a hand on my shoulder. She started to say something else when a loud gasp and soft moan sounded from the back of the car.

"Jacob!" I cried, speeding to his side. He looked dazed, as did Alice besides him. I felt myself tremble slightly and resisted the urge to throw myself into his arms.

"We need to go." Alice said, climbing out of the car.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"You tell them." Jacob said, looking at the pixie like vampire. "Come here." He whispered, turning to me. He pulled me into his arms and held me as I trembled in his arms. "Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry I frightened you, but it'll be okay."

I only half listened as Alice recounted everything that had happened, focusing more on the man in my arms. Suddenly I heard a low growl and looked up. A small wolf had appeared on the side of the road, watching us.

"That must be him." Jacob murmured, watching the wolf as well. "He's here to lead us the rest of the way. We have to follow him."

Before I knew it we were off, the wolf running alongside the road, keeping up with the cars easily. "Are you sure about this?" I asked, watching the wolf from the window. Jacob nodded and looked at me.

"It's the only chance we've got." He said, jaw set and eyes determined. "I have to find him." I nodded softly. I wouldn't say anything further that might dash his hopes.

* * *

**One more chapter! One or two-ish more days till this thing is brought to a close! Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here it is, the final chapter. I hope it satifies you all. I just wanted to thank you for all the wonderful reviews and a special thanks to those who have followed me from day one. So without further adue... Chapter 13!**

* * *

**Edward**

Kita helped me lie in the tent he had erected, fingers carding through my hair gently. "Soon." He whispered softly. I nodded, tears streaming from my eyes. One day remained. It was both a relief and a burden.

"Tell him, tell him how much I love him." I whispered, looking into his warm brown eyes. "And the baby, make sure the baby knows."

"Of course." He said, humming a soft lullaby. "It doesn't have to be this way." He said after he had finished. I laughed shakily, my voice barely audible even to myself.

"It's too late to change things now." I murmured, my eyes closing. "Even if I wanted too."

"You do." He sighed, cradling my hands in his own. "You've always longed to change this, Edward. But you are blind still. You have not opened your eyes." I made to look at him, but he placed a gently hand over my eyes. "Love is blinding, Edward. And stubbornness often leads to its downfall."

"Still, it is far too late now." I smiled, taking a shuddering breath. "I don't think I was meant to gain the sight, Kita. I don't think any of this was ever meant to happen."

My young wolf friend was silent for a very long time. Slowly I felt the weariness take over me, pulling me down. He softly stroked my hair as I sunk further into sweet oblivion.

"_You're wrong, brother."_

* * *

**Kita**

"You're wrong, brother." I said mournfully. Watching as he slept, peacefully for the first time since I'd met him.

I moved to the fire outside, dousing it with dirt. They were close, a few minutes outside of the area I'd deemed fit for their wait. It was but five minutes from the small clearing I had brought Edward to. Cleansing my hands in the stream I looked to the heavens, asking the spirits for guidance.

A howl sounded through the night. I felt it deep within my core and closed my eyes. "Come back Kail. Watch over Edward."

Not a full minute had passed before I felt the warm fur of my spirit guider against my hand. "Protect him for me." I instructed, looking into his wise, grey eyes.

Moving away he trotted over to the mouth of the tent, sitting in its opening and stilling, ears perked for noise, alert for danger.

I removed my tunic carefully, setting it on a rock. I allowed the change to overcome me, smoothly sliding into my wolf form. Carefully I picked up my garment and made my way through the think forest, following the scents the wind carried to me.

I could hear them talking quietly, trying desperately to find where my wolf had gone. They could not smell Edward, the forest masking his and mine scents, the wind adding to the camouflage.

On the edge of the forest I shifted back, dressing quickly. No one noticed my arrival immediately as I stepped onto the side of the dirt road. Talik soared to my shoulder, crying loudly. Heads snapped, gazes landing firmly on me.

"Hello, Jacob." I smiled softly.

"K-Kita!" he cried, hurrying from the side of a lithe, blonde vampire. Many stared at me in shock, and I knew they had not truly believed in Jacob and Alice's accounts. "Has he-?"

"No." I shook my head. "But the time is close. The babe will be born within hours." I watched as the proud looking man paled. "Edward wishes he had agreed to change things, Jacob. He has always regretted not being by your side. But love is blind, and in his eyes he was protecting your union with your newly imprinted."

"I just want him back in my arms." The Quileute man behind him placed a hand on his shoulder. I looked at him and my eyes widened slightly. His expression was one of pure shock.

"Well this was quite unexpected." I murmured, looking to Talik. "A warning would have been nice. I hardly doubt this is the proper time for such a thing." I mused. With his beak Talik harshly yanked on my long hair, showing his irritation. "Of course, forgive me. You know best." I sighed.

There was a low mournful howl and I turned to look over my shoulder. "You will wait here. I will send Kail to fetch you when the timing is right. After the birth Edward will be much more placid with the news."

I turned to reenter the forest, glancing over my shoulder briefly, locking eyes with my intended. Only the thoughts of my brother's suffering were enough to allow me to continue to walk away.

* * *

**Jacob**

I paced back and forth anxiously. Seth had not said a word since the young wolf had departed, sitting on the side of the road with his arms wrapped around his legs.

Alice had been trying for the better part of two hours to coax a response out of him. He had yet to take his gaze away from the forest's edge.

Jasper waited off to the side, anxiety overwhelming his thoughts. I couldn't make out a clear reason, but knew it had to do with Edward. I wanted to console him, but my own anxiousness was already causing him enough discomfort. He looked sickly, and I could only imagine he was feeling a bit of Edward's pains.

Wincing I tried to block off the cry I heard from somewhere within that forest, controlling my urge to run in and find my beloved.

The rest of the Cullens were spaced around, different degrees of pain reflected in their eyes. Even the cold hearted Rosalie showed signs of discomfort.

I fisted my hair, turning back to the forest as another sobbed cry rang through the night. My feet carried me to the edge, but a cool hand on my bare shoulder stopped me.

"Not yet." Carlisle said, shaking his head. He nodded his understanding, mirroring his desire to go to his eldest 'son', but he knew better than to do something that might aggravate his condition. Hanging my head I forced myself to turn away from the clearing again.

Time crept by. I found it ironic. The three months we'd searched had flown by in their own way, time moving far too fast, quickened by our fears of not finding him in time.

But now, in the final moments it crept by so slowly it might as well have stopped cold.

"Jacob." Esme pointed a finger behind me and I spun, facing the same wolf that had guided us here.

The beast regarded us coolly for a moment before turning and heading into the woods. It stopped, looking over its shoulder, signaling us to follow. I quickly followed it, Carlisle by my side and Jasper close behind. Emmett had grabbed Seth, pulling him along, the rest of the family following.

A blinding light flashed, stopping me dead in my tracks as I struggled to see. Gasping I stared at a large, Snow white wolf, just slightly smaller than my own form when I shifted.

"Edward?" I asked softly, taking a hesitant step forwards. The wolf blinked, locking eyes with my own. No, it wasn't Edward. There was an unnatural glow about him. "Ayid?"

The spiritual wolf made a gesture much like that of a nod and I moved closer, entwining my hands in his fur. He was unnaturally warm, and I felt calmed when I touched him.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, burying my face in his fur. He turned his head so it rested against my shoulder as I clutched to him. "I never wanted to hurt him, to hurt you. It was never my desire, my intent."

I nearly cried when he pulled away but I followed his gaze to the top of the incline. My Edward was there. And I was taking him home.

* * *

**Kita**

I brushed a damp cloth over his face, wiping away the dried tears and sweat. He breathed shallowly, eyes full of relief and love as he gazed upon his precious child.

"I met him." he whispered, eyes still trained on the small bundle in his arms. "My guide. He spoke to me, when the pain became too much. He helped me go on."

"I'm glad." I smiled, brushing his bangs aside. "Edward. We need to talk."

"Of what?" he asked, sparing me a brief glance.

"Edward, my job here was to protect you, and to guide you. Everything I have done was as directed by the spirits, though I have agreed with every action thus far."

He nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Edward, Jacob is here. I brought him here, and he is waiting."

His eyes widened and he gasped, returning his gaze to mine. I saw brief flashes of hurt and betrayal followed with acceptance. He nodded slowly. "Where is he?"

"Close. I have sent Kail to collect them. Your family is here as well." Again he nodded, eyes back on the child. Slowly I moved from the tent, standing at its opening with my back to it. This was both to give Edward privacy and to watch for the wolf's arrival. Talik flew to my shoulder, landing softly. "There is still pain to come, is there not?" I asked in a soft whisper. He cried out and I sighed. From inside the tent I heard Edward shift.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

* * *

**Jacob**

I climbed over the incline, my gaze centered on the young wolf standing at the mouth of a small tent. He nodded to me, walking to meet me.

"You may go in, Jacob. But only for a few minutes. After, I will need to move him out of the tent. The air will be better for him."

I nodded, passing him swiftly. Bending down I entered the shelter, my breath catching as I watched my precious Edward slowly rock our child. "Jacob?" he asked softly. He looked up, eyes wet, tears spilling over and running down pale cheeks.

"Edward." I sobbed, crawling to him, gently easing my arms around him, kissing his forehead. He shivered at my touch and I pulled away. There was a soft smile on his lips as he gazed at me and then back at the child.

"I love you." He murmured. "I always loved you. I didn't want to go."

"Then why?" I asked, my thumbs brushing away his tears as I cradled his face in my hands.

"I don't know." He whispered, leaning into my touch. "I hurt, so badly. I tried to be happy, but I couldn't. I couldn't let myself hurt your bond with Jasper. I couldn't stay."

"Idiot." I cried, pressing my lips to his gently. "You didn't have to lie. I would have done everything I could have to make you happy. You didn't have to go."

"I know that now." He murmured, grasping my hand with one of his own and entwining our fingers. "I never meant to hurt you."

"That's my line." I smiled, leaning our foreheads together. "Promise me you won't ever leave again."

"I promise." he whispered, eyes heavy from exhaustion.

"Jacob, it's time." Kita whispered from the opening.

"Let me." I said, not wanting to release my hold on my beloved vampire. I had just gotten him back, I wasn't ready to let go.

"Very well. Hand me the child."

I gently eased my hands under the baby but Edward shook his head. "Please, not my baby. I can't…"

"Oh baby, it's just for a moment, so I can take you out of here. I don't want to hurt the child. Please," I said, kissing him softly. Reluctantly he loosened his hold, allowing me to hold our child for the first time. Reluctantly I handed him to Kita, turning back to my beloved.

"I love you." He whispered softly, eyes barely open. I shushed him, slipping my arms under his body and lifting him into my embrace. Carefully I maneuvered my way out of the tent, trying not to jostle him too much.

He sighed as the cool air washed over his fevered body. I laid him on a sleeping mat just outside of the tent, holding his hands in my own. Kita returned the babe to him, and he used one arm to hold it to his chest, his other hand tightening its grip on mine.

His eyes struggled to remain open as he looked up at me, a soft but sad smile etched onto his face. "No matter what happens, I love you." He whispered. "Promise me you'll take care of our child."

"Don't say things like that." I pleaded, kissing his hand. "Everything's going to be okay. Don't speak like you're going anywhere." I begged.

His smiled softened again as his eyes shut. My whole body shook as I tried not to sob. Slowly Edward's grip slackened until his hand was limp in my own. Tears found their way to my eyes as I knelt over his body. His breathing had stopped.

I hardly noticed the arms that wrapped around me, or the other's cries of grief. I allowed Kita to take the sleeping child from Edward's hold, cradling my beloved in my arms.

I was in shock. My beautiful vampire was gone. Lost to this world. Tilting back I let loose a mournful howl. It was the only way I could truly express my grief. Even then, it was not enough.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Hmm... I wonder who all is going to be mad at me... REVIEW!**


	14. Epilogue

**Well here it is, the (much awaited?) finally. Sighs. Thanks for those lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Jacob**

I stood at the window of our cabin, watching as Jasper played with Masen, my precious baby boy Edward have given us three years ago to date. He looked just like my Edward, so much sometimes that it hurt. His eyes were that beautiful amber from feeding off of animals, his hair shown bronze in the sun.

My gaze turned to the couple standing on the edge of the yard. Seth had imprinted on the boy Kita on that day, and they had been together ever since. They had just welcomed a beautiful baby boy of their own into the world not three weeks ago.

Kita was smiling, watching Jasper chase after my little Masen as he scampered gleefully around the yard. Seth had his arms wrapped lovingly around his imprint, smiling at the baby in his arms. I watched as they shared a tender kiss.

This was meant to be a happy day, one of joy and laughter. Yet again I found myself haunted by the memories of that night and the ones that followed. Tears pricked at my eyes and I took a shuddering breath.

"You're thinking about it again." A soft voice murmured, cool arms wrapping around my middle. "Why do you torture yourself so?"

"I thought I'd lost you." I whispered, turning in his hold. He stared up at me as I cupped his face between my palms.

"You didn't." he smiled, holding me close. His grip only tightened as memories flooded my mind and consequentially his.

For two long weeks I had laid by my beloved's side, praying he would wake up. Edward had entered a comatose state, wavering on the brink of death. It had been the longest two weeks of my existence. The day he had opened his eyes and laced his fingers through mine I had believed a dream.

Every day for that first year I woke, fearing it had all been but a dream, that my Edward had never and would never again open his eyes. Slowly the fear had abated, but in the weeks leading up to today I couldn't help but feel that same fear creep back in.

"I'm here." He whispered, kissing me softly. "Everything you see is real, love. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to be afraid. Everything worked out, so let us move forward."

I smiled. He was right of course. Everything had worked out, for which I was grateful. Upon awakening, Edward had immediately imprinted on Jasper. Latter we theorized that the bound had not occurred due to his condition, though we were never sure. Either way we were all very relieved.

I returned my gaze which had drifted outside again to the beautiful man in my arms. He had a soft smile on his lips that held more than he was letting show. Looking into his mind I found it blocked by menial thoughts and frowned. He was keeping me out.

His eyes shown with mischief and joy as my unhappy thoughts brushed against his mind. "You're hiding something." I said accusingly. His smile only widened.

Taking my hand he led me to the couch, sitting down. I followed, my insides twisting with nervousness. He chuckled slightly, turned to face me. I looked at him, relaxing slightly. "What is it?"

He cupped my face in his hands, eyes reflecting his happiness. "Can't you hear it?" he asked, leading me forward and down until my ear was pressed gently against his stomach. I gasped as the sound of two tiny heartbeats made their presence known. Tears formed in my eyes and I pulled back to look at him.

"You're-"

"Pregnant." He smiled, tears already slipping down his pale cheeks. "Twins, love, we're having twins."

**~END~**

* * *

**And, its over! Hope you enjoyed this little story over the last two weeks. And isn't it great? Twins! (Sorry, I have a soft spot for babies, especially twins. Want a pair of my own. Boys. Rayne and Lyn. Yup.) Anywho, it's been fun reading all the wonderful reviews. TA!**

**Oh yeah, review to let me know how you liked this last part!**


End file.
